


Smutting All Night

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/F, Girl Penis, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short smut commissions for Kinky-no-Kyoukai, because there will be a lot of them. Tags will be added as they come. Newest story: Naoto sends a care package to an overseas Rise, but the dirty video includes to surprise guests in the form of Yukiko and Chie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Backstage - Naoto/gp!Rise

Rise's back hit the wall a little harder than she'd expected, Naoto upon her quick and forcefully, more out of a sense of urgency than out of any accidental aggression. There was a very limited amount of time for them to take care of the issue at hand, and that time limit left Naoto scrambling, kissing Rise madly as her hands reached up the returned idol's purple and white skirt to try and do away with her panties, stretched out by the swelling bulge of her cock. The raw, eager approach left Rise more excited than she should have been, considering it was being excited that had gotten her into this mess in the first place, but her girlfriend's hot mouth against hers and hands scrambling to get her underwear out of the way were factors she simply couldn't resist.

The erection had been a bit of a problem for Rise, who was set to hit the stage in only a few minutes. Her loose, short skirt provided far too little coverage, and the last thing she needed was that level of embarrassing exposure to detract from her performance, so indecent and inappropriate. Naoto jumped at the opportunity to help, promising to tend to the unfortunate erection quickly and get Rise stage ready before she was set to go, since the last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend to suffer such a horrible embarrassment.

Once she had Rise' panties off, Naoto was quickly on her knees, pulling up Rise's skirt and grabbing her cock. Although the eagerness was apparent, she was all business as she brought it up to her lips and took it into her mouth, eschewing any slow, arousing sights to rile her lover up; this wasn't about having her own fun, it was about getting Rise's problem dealt with, and she was going to do her best to bring her to a swift climax. Her hand and head set about working her shaft over immediately, half of it in her hot, wet mouth as her tight lips dragged back and forth along the shaft, while her hand kept a steady grip that pumped back and forth, ensuring the entire girlcock before her was receiving the maximum amount of pleasure.

On any other occasion, Naoto would have built to this, teased Rise's cock lovingly with kisses and licks, maintained steady eye contact and smiled as made it just as much about enjoying the tease as trying to get her girlfriend off. And she would have loved the chance for some slow, teasing sex in the backstage area, knowing there was an excited crowd nearby whose noisiness while they waited for her to come out could be heard quite clearly. It was a playful, lurid thrill to be giving her girlfriend head with only a curtain keeping an eager, Rise-adoring thousands from becoming voyeurs, which only served to leave Naoto with a growing sense of arousal that duty demanded she push off to the side.

Used to the detective showing some patience, Rise was left floored by the blowjob that started right in the middle of its heated frenzy, watching in amazement as her girlfriend closed her eyes and threw all of her focus and energy into the task at hand, sucking steadily on her cock and swallowing down the dribbling pre that lit up her tongue without a second thought. The determination and deft ability shown left the idol shivering and squirming against the wall, biting one of her knuckles as she watched Naoto at work. It wasn't the lurid performance that Naoto had grown comfortable enough to give her with long, appreciative stares, but there was something amazing about it that nonetheless riled her up. Maybe it was the way that Naoto remained steady and contained even as her blowjob grew quicker and more feverish, how the ace detective's focus was on her task in an oddly professional way, even though she had seen her lose herself to lust many times before.

"You could probably slow down a little," Rise moaned, knees bending a little as Naoto did precisely the opposite, head bobbing quicker along her cock, leaving the singer completely floored by the speed and intensity. She didn't realize just how much Naoto was getting turned on by this, that her attempt to make it seem like a matter of duty as she went at it with precision and efficiency was all a cover for the growing dampness between the detective's legs. The more she sucked, the more Naoto wanted it inside of her, and if not for the fact she was almost about to go on-stage, would have risen to her feet and demanded she be fucked against the wall. The wickedness of her arousal left her overwhelmed and desperate, and she only just barely managed to keep herself together.

Fortunately for Rise, she was at the edge in short order, and she gave all the credit to Naoto's amazing oral skills as she pushed forward, legs weakening as she emptied herself into the detective's mouth, moaning and grabbing at the hem of her dress with her hands as she rewarded the hungry, hot mouth with a rush of cum that only served to deepen Naoto's arousal as she swallowed it down. She didn't get all of it though, and it began to trickle out the corners of her mouth and down her jawline as her eyes opened and she looked in pleading, desperate lust up at her girlfriend. Rise's breath was quick and ragged as she returned the gaze, smiling in relief before leaning her head back and letting out a heavy, pleasured sigh. She needed that.

Rise figured that would be it, but Naoto didn't give her as much credit as she gave herself, and knew that she needed to be fully drained if she was to go out on stage and have the guarantee of an accident-free performance. Instead of pulling away and letting Rise's cock come down naturally. she sought to exhaust it further, releasing her grip on it and grabbing both of her girlfriend's thighs, which was all the warning she needed to give, leaving Rise gasping and squirming, stumbling over hurried words to try and urge Naoto from thinking she had to do any more as she pushed forward and took Rise's dick into her throat, eyes closing once more as she put herself through her own paces, head bobbing even faster now as she tried to milk another orgasm from Rise with the hot, gripping walls of her throat.

Her overly eager approach betrayed just how turned on she was as she threw herself into the frenzy of giving her girlfriend a blowjob she probably didn't need as much as Naoto told herself that she did. But knowing that she was about to go perform and that Naoto would have two hours to stew in her own shuddering, irresisitible arousal, left her extra needy as she pursued her goal with all the sloppy, messy fury she could, give herself as much pleasure as she could possibly claim while she could. Even as she felt her panties grow wetter, she ignored her aches and needs, putting her focus as much as she could onto Rise to keep herself as together as she could.

Although still very efficient, deepthroating Rise's cock was never a neat affair, leaving the focused and determined girl gagging sloppily on her as she went faster and faster, fucking her own face on her girlfriend's shaft. Above the steady 'glurk' noises she made each time she pushed too fast and too deep forward, rose the sweet sounds of Rise losing herself to the intense sensations, her turgid and overly sensitive cock given no repreieve as pleasure overwhelmed it hot off the heels of her first orgasm, threatening to completely undo the idol. Her legs felt weaker and her head swam with buzzing lust as her appetites were tended to in a way so intense that she was left wondering selfishly if she could turn it into a pre-show ritual. Nothing would have made returning to showbusiness as amazing as going out to perform after this.

Except for the fact her knees threatened to give out as she came again, this time her cock throbbing in the warm clenches of Naoto's throat, cum deposited directly down her gullet and into the detective's stomach as Rise howled and writhed, barely propped up by the wall. Her orgasm was harder the second time around, more exhausting as her body was still reeling and sensitive from her first. She twisted and shuddered and bit hard on her lip in the sweet embrace of pleasure. "I... Oh, Naoto, that was amazing. B-but I'm good now, you can stop." She didn't even want to fathom how much a third consecutive orgasm would have drained her energy, left her unable to stand.

Naoto listened to her girlfriend, pulling away and wiping her face on her jacket sleeve before she rose to her feet, staring at her ragged and breathless girlfriend slumped against the wall. She fetched a water bottle for Rise, still ignoring the aching in her loins as she handed it to the girl, who thanked her for it and drank it down quickly before pulling herself up to her feet.

"Thank you so much," Rise said, giving her girlfriend a quick peck before she started for the stage.

"Good luck out there," Naoto responded lovingly, kissing her back swiftly, tempted to tell her that when the show was over she was going to get hers, but after working so hard to get rid of her erection the last thing she wanted to do was bring it back.


	2. Anal Lessons 1/3 - gp!Naoto/Yukiko

Yukiko couldn't help but blush harder than she probably ever had before as Naoto's hands slowly eased her ass cheeks apart. She was on all fours, her girlfriend knelt down behind her, and even in private the embarrassment was overpowering. She'd agreed to try anal with Naoto at the detective's insistence, willing to try anything once for her girlfriend, but that did little to soothe her nerves and avoid the feeling that she was about to get in over her head, especially given the way Naoto sought to 'prepare' her, something so lurid and filthy that she'd never even conceived of such a thing before it had been brought up.

A high whine spilled out of her lips as she felt Naoto's tongue flick against her ass hole, a quick and exploratory lap that already seemed more than she could handle. She pressed her head down into the pillow in shame, which muffled her uneasy, “I love you.” It was a way of admitting her adoration and giving her permission to continue, while noting that this was for Naoto. She knew otherwise, the detective would pull back out of concern, and Yukiko was definitely trying to avoid coming off like she was going back on her willingness to try. She wasn't, she just had a healthier sense of shame than perhaps was best.

But Naoto clearly didn't, and sought to ease Yukiko into this with a bit more gusto by licking her pucker, giving the wrinkled hole deep kisses and just generally getting it a bit more receptive to fingers. She could feel how tightly clenched she was, and she hoped that this might ease her down a little, show her that there was a wonderful world of anal pleasures for them to indulge in if only she could get past her preconceived notions of what was 'too dirty'. Yukiko's hygiene was immaculate after all, and fresh out of the shower, her pucker was clean, allowing Naoto to give her a slow, sensual rimjob, fingers massaging the round cheeks her hole lay between. It felt like a secret she was sharing with her lover, and if only Yukiko could relax a little, she would feel something incredible.

The low whines that the inn heiress let out into the pillow were guilty, but she couldn't hide the way her thighs began to rub together; it certainly felt a little nice. Incredibly odd, but nice enough to keep her from pulling away, leaving her blushing and shameful on all fours, knowing that soon that tongue would be replaced by fingers, and then shortly after that by her girlfriend's penis. Perhaps even more frightening a thought was that maybe she'd enjoy it, and have to confront that fact. It just seemed so strange to her that anyone would be fixated with her ass, that they would want to have sex with it, let alone lick it like Naoto was currently doing. Or that it could feel good enough to make her spine begin to arch and her lip find its way between her teeth.

It was a little worrisome.

But soon, the tongue was gone, giving one last lick all the way up to the small of her back before Naoto released her cheeks, giving Yukiko a moment to whimper and shudder as the detective reached for a bottle of lube. It at least helped Yukiko focus back on her worries; why did people adore a kind of sex that absolutely needed lubricant to be anything other than painful? Vaginas were self-lubricating, especially Yukiko's; it had taken her a while to stop being embarrassed by how easily she got wet, how much she dripped when horny and even how much she squirted when she came. But her body was primed and ready to go, so why go for a hole that needed external attention?

Her stubborn attempts to keep rationalizing it all to herself did little to keep her head from snapping back and a moan from spilling past her lips when she felt two slick fingers sink their way into her rear, her spine jolting electrically in excitement. It felt good. Even the initial penetration felt more exhilarating than the first time Naoto had slid fingers into her pussy, and she was left burning up in bright-cheeked shame as the fingers started to pump. A quick look over her shoulder revealed a Naoto who'd been smiling in response to her moans, leaving the detective to try and hide it when she realized that the moan had been unintentional.

“There's nothing wrong with liking this,” Naoto said reassuringly, reaching forward with her free hand to stroke some of her dark locks, renewing her smile, but this time making it warmer. “A lot of people think this feels good. I'm one of them, in fact.” Her jaw quivered a little as she thought about the steps she had to take on nights alone now that she had a girlfriend, of one hand wrapped around her cock and the other rocking fingers in and out of her ass. Regular sex made masturbation so much more work. “But if you're really unsure, like I said, we can stop.”

“No,” Yukiko insisted. She didn't know why she was putting up such a mental fight, why she kept teetering between how good it felt and her initial concerns with it, all of which were quickly coming undone. Maybe she was a little more hesitant about trying new things than she realized. And that concern drove her nervous, too-quick addition of, “Keep going.” She'd have to just learn through fire if she was ever going to be more open to new experiences. Being overly attached to the usual way of doing things would only deny her a chance to learn, and oh what a learning experience this would be.

Naoto didn't spend as long with the fingering as she had with rimming. Mostly out of impatience; her other hand was fumbling with a condom, rolling it onto her cock and vigorously stroking a healthy coating of lube onto it. Eating Yukiko's round ass had left her way too eager and needy, and she couldn't spend much longer on preparation, which left her getting a bit overzealous in fingering Yukiko to ready her. The sweet cries of the raven-haired heiress kept her from slowing down as her other hand frantically rubbed her cock, trying to cut down how long she had left to mere seconds.

Yukiko gasped, hips pushing back on reflex as she felt the fingers pump quickly, smearing the slick, cold lubricant along her anal walls as she shivered and gripped the sides of the bed. They were out of her before an unfortunate moan could spell her undoing, but the two lubricated hands seized her hips and she realized that it was only about to get worse for her rear end. Her back straightened out a little, and she tried to align her body as best she could, getting into position as Naoto's lips lurched forward and the latex-clad tip of her cock pushed between her cheeks, finding the very slightly parted pucker and wiggling against it. Even through the condom, Yukiko could feel her girlfriend's foreskin rolling along her rim, and although it was an odd thing to fixate on, something about it excited her, made her bite her lip as she drew in a sharp breath. “I'm ready,” she said, not sure if she truly was.

But Naoto took her word for it, and her hips slowly pushed forward. The junior detective groaned a little as she slowly sank thick girlcock into Yukiko's virgin ass, taking great care not to hurt her at all as she gently parted her anal walls. It was just as tight and hot as Naoto could have hoped, and her fingers sank into the plump flesh of her cheeks harder as she slowly worked to hilt herself inside that perky rear, but all the temptation and build-up that had led to this moment couldn't throw her from her careful approach. She would be gentle with her girlfriend, slow and steady and patient, never hurting her or going too hard. The only way she was going to convince Yukiko to let this become a regular occurrence would be to go slow and let her get used to it, come around to it on her own time.

It was a strange feeling, but the kind that made her head roll back and her fingers dig into the bedding below. Her thighs rubbed together, and the incredible wetness she knew ensured said thighs were soaked. All of that panic had been for naught, because from the first moment Naoto eased her way into her behind, she was aflame with something exciting, and the first shameless moan that passed her lips came after Naoto pulled back and sank into her once more. Her first thrust, and already she could feel the worries melting away beneath blinding pleasure. She looked back over her shoulder, bottom lip firmly between her teeth, with a lusty look that said she had indeed been wrong.

Yukiko's look seemed like permission, and Naoto took it, and began to pick the pace up a little bit, rocking slowly in and out of her lover. Naoto's hands massaged her cheeks as she went, taking great care to shower Yukiko in as much affection as she could, to keep things gentle and loving. There seemed no point in gloating when she could instead just focus on the way it could make them both feel good. That was the real way to win here, to shudder and empty herself into Yukiko, to lie down atop her and hold her tight as they basked in a mutual afterglow. No “I told you so”s necessary.

But Yukiko felt a little differently. As Naoto's hips pucked up speed and the heiress found herself leaning face-down into a pillow and moaning lowly in shameful, lurid appreciation of the new pleasure she was learning about, she had to own up to the fact she'd been wrong and overly critical of the idea that was now inciting electric sensation throughout her. After all, she had a hand between her quivering, clenched legs, fingers working in time with Naoto's hips to work her sopping wet pussy over. “Y-you were right!” was her moaned concession as, well ahead even of Naoto, who had a deliciously tight ass clinging to her cock, hit her intense peak.


	3. Anal Lessons 2/3

Naoto's soapy breasts pressed against Yukiko's back, while the heiress's own were squished up against the wet tile wall of the shower. She was pinned hard against the wall, hot water splattering against their bodies and ensuring that steam rose up and clouded their vision. Cum from the blowjob Yukiko had just given Naoto lingering on the corner of her lip, a spot missed even by the keen detective after she'd sought to greedily taste herself on her girlfriend's lips and swap her seed back and forth. Once their kiss had broken away, Naoto tried angling for anal, and Yukiko was rather eager in getting into position up against the shower wall. Only a week removed from their first time trying the new approach to sex, the black-haired girl found herself a little too excited for the thought of it, hands outstretched and bracing against the wall as she backed her round hips into Naoto's lap.

Hands slapped noisily against the cheeks, rising above the loud shower spray bearing down upon them, and Naoto took a moment to gladly fondle and knead the plump cheeks pressing against her, mouth against Yukiko's neck and nibbling a little at the soft skin. The feeling of Yukiko's body pressed between hers and the wall, so soft and needy, drove Naoto wild, made her head buzz harder than being slumped against the shower wall and receiving head could ever get her. Her ass was so squeezable in her hand, driving her to squeeze and slap playfully at it as her cock ground between them, excitable and eager to sink into her, restrained only by the necessity for foreplay.

Yukiko moaned, biting her lip as the hands pulled away from her ass to fumble for the bottle of lube that now sat on the little alcove in the shower wall right beside assorted bottles of soaps and shampoos. Her hips took over the work, pressing back against Yukiko's lap, her cock settling between her plush cheeks as they started to rub up and down along it, teasing the throbbing member and urging from it some droplets of pre that fell to her lower back, quickly washed away by the cascade of hot water. When Naoto pulled back she didn't follow, instead pushing forward against the wall and purring, “Go in deep.”

Two fingers sank into her rear, and Naoto did as asked, easing the digits inward with a slow scissoring motion until they were down to the last knuckle inside of her, Yukiko's anal passage clenching needily down. She'd come a long way since their first time trying anal, now not only receptive to having just about anything enter her from the back, but seemingly getting off on it almost as well as being taken from the front. The slick, lubricated fingers didn't take much time to get going, Naoto having no complaints about her girlfriend's newfound adoration of anal. She quickly fingered her plump butt and soaked in all the ragged reactions, lips finding her neck once more so that she could feel the heavy vibrations of her moans through her flesh.

“Why not make it three?” she asked greedily, a little dash of adventure as she looked over her shoulder at the detective. Naoto could hardly deny her, leaving her gasping as her shoulders rolled. “Ah! Yes, f-fuck, perfect. Keep going.” Her breath was heavy and one of her hands had disappeared from the show wall, now rubbing circles along her puffy pussy lips as she rolled with the pleasure. “Make me nice and loose.”

Naoto's fingers quickened the pace, her hips also getting a little too into the act, grinding against Yukiko's soapy inner thigh as the moans before her worked her over a little too much. She was torn between giving Yukiko the anal fingerfucking she clearly desired, and claiming that tightness for herself, knowing that her cries would become even louder once she was buried inside of her. In fact, it wasn't long before her three-fingered method induced reactions too much for her to bare, leaving her impatiently pulling the digits out and smacking her ass for good measure as her other hand frantically seized her pre-dripping girlcock and sank it into her like it was the only way to quell her needs.

There was no whine of disappointment, because the hurried penetration took her so quickly that she was left howling. Her lower body lifted off of the shower wall a little and got to work, relishing in the opportunity to meet the steady thrusts. Naoto always wanted to start gently, as though it was her first time, savouring the tightness of her ass clenching around her, but Yukiko had begun to find an adoration for something a little more raw. Hard, relentless, fast anal, with fingers buried into her dripping pussy for the hard double-sided approach. In fact, seizing her girlfriend's wrist, she did just that, dragging the unlubricated fingers around the front and practically shoving them into her twat without asking politely.

Not that Naoto could complain. The ragged moans that followed were all the permission she needed to go for it, quickening her pace as she sank three hooked digits into her dripping folds, already very primed from giving head and the quick fingering session. She wasn't going to complain about the quick transition from oral to anal, the seeming neglect of vaginal sex altogether in their little shower fling. Yukiko's reactions were just that good; the proper and composed heiress, who more than any of the others had been trained for manners and adhered to them, became a whining, quivering mess begging for it, edging on the occasional spit of vulgarity to push her point home as she was driven to an edge she'd never known. Normal sex had certainly unwound her, but never brought such a reaction, left her so crazed. But anal? Anal made her press herself up against the wall and beg for more fingers inside of her, capping it off with a lip-quivering curse word for good measure.

The detective got a good rhythm going in short order, quickly thrusting her girlcock in and out of the desperate, needy hole she was stretching out, her fingers burying themselves all the way into her sopping wet pussy in perfect sync. The double-ended assault's greatest reward--well, perhaps second greatest, to the divine tightness of Yukiko's gorgeous ass--was the way that the inn heiress simply couldn't stay quiet. With her long black hair wet and matted against her shoulders and back, lip completely gone between her teeth, and fingers gripping at the slippery shower wall tiles, she was undone in a way that Naoto was quickly becoming as addicted to as her girlfriend seemingly was to anal. It was almost bordering on a little worrisome how much she had come to love it, but until it pushed a little bit further, she couldn't find it in her to complain; the sex was great and her wails of pleasure were infectious.

Naoto always put her all into drawing the sweet, “Fuck me!” from her lips, and as Yukiko howled it over the running shower, Naoto's cock throbbed inside of her, spewing forth more pre as she raced toward her feverish finish. This time though, there was an added edge as a stream of desperate, rapid, high-pitched, pleas continued. “Ooh, fuckmefuckmefuckme,” Yukiko gasped, eyes beginning to roll back as her orgasm struck, and pushed over the edge as pleasure seized her, hot and powerful, making her squirt all over the rapidly working hand as her body quivered and she pushed back hard against Naoto's lap. “Fill me, please Naoto!” she screamed; as her orgasm sent her soaring, the pleasure of her lover and all the hot, gooey satisfaction it brought, was the last thing she needed.

And how could she resist a demand like that? With a heavy grunt, Naoto slammed forward one last time, hilting her turgid girlcock into the amazing ass before her and losing herself. Powerful throbs struggled against the needy clenching of Yukiko's muscles as she emptied herself, pumping hot spurts of pearly white cum deep into her, her own pleasure forcing moans from her lips that were muffled by Yukiko's shoulder. Of course, it seemed nothing compared to the sensations her girlfriend was clearly feeling as feeling the cum pumped deep into her bowels left her louder than ever, bucking back and forth and getting so loud Naoto was almost a little nervous about neighbors hearing her. Almost.

Naoto pulled back, gasping as her cock spurted another hot rope across her cheeks and down the backs of her thighs, marveling at the slightly gaped hole as cum slowly began to trickle out of it. Yukiko moaned, slipping slowly down the wall as a hand reached for her pussy to continue rubbing herself madly. “H-how about we go again?” she asked, a little dazed, tongue lolled out of her mouth a little, and the lurid sight of her lust-wracked girlfriend almost addicted to sensation gave Naoto the most difficult decision of her life to make.

Wait, no it didn't.

Naoto was upon her in short order, intent on riding the wave of her girlfriend's new obsession as far as it could take her.


	4. Anal Lessons 3/3

When Naoto hit the point where she began to wonder if maybe Yukiko had gone a little too far in her new found love of anal, it was already far too late. She was on her back, legs pulled up in the air and held in place by Yukiko's firm grip as the heiress turned the pre-anal foreplay the detective had first given her back around on her, albeit with a level of gusto that stunned Naoto. Yukiko took broad, eager licks at the detective's pucker, moaning as she left the wrinkled pink hole slick with a thick coating of saliva. As much as she had come to adore things in her ass, the thought of centering foreplay entirely around anal intrigued Yukiko, and it provided her with a much different sensation than sucking Naoto off. She got to be more playful, pressing her face into her cheeks and nuzzling them as she planted big, wet kisses onto her pucker.

One hand held her legs up, adoring the sight of Naoto on her back, perky rear exposed to her hungry lips, cock pointing back toward herself. Her other hand gripped the girldick and pumped furiously, soft skin gliding along her the needy length as she rubbed a healthy application of lube all over her. The moans and shivers her lurid act induced provided the fuel to keep going, Yukiko striving to get Naoto off with this lewd performance. She let her mouth fill up with spit--not hard, considering how much Naoto's ass had her salivating--before letting it all loose onto her hole, tongue quickly shoving forward and pushing much of the slimy spittle into her ass, using long licks along her inner walls to smear her saliva in as deep as she could, face wiggling against the somewhat firm cheeks in the process.

It wasn't enough to simply eat Naoto's ass, she had to devour it, greedily throw herself into the rimjob as much as she could, making a noisy and lurid display of the act to show just how much she adored it. She noisily made out with the tight hole she was tonguefucking loose, not even intending to do anything to it that needed this intense preparation; she was just a bit too anally fixated for her own good now. She knew it, and Naoto was realizing it now, powerless to stop her even if she wanted to, and each time Naoto began to wonder if she should step in, a rough shove of the agile tongue right into her rear squashed such silliness. It was a guilty and greedy notion, but the pleasure far outweighed her worry.

The circling of Yukiko's tongue along her sensitive rim, the occasional shove, the endless sloppy make-out noises, and of course and furious handjob, all undid Naoto with great efficiency, the angle her body was at ensuring that as her cock spewed its first load of the evening, it would end up all over her stomach and her breasts, breathless and shuddering as the sticky warmth splattered onto her skin, an odd sensation that she didn't bother trying to wipe away; she knew she wouldn't have the chance.

Yukiko kept pumping until the last pearly drop of her orgasm had been wrung out of her cock, at which point she rose with a smile, letting Naoto's body straighten back out as she pulled away. “Now that you're as ready as I am...” she purred, turning around and wiggling her hips as she braced herself. It seemed strange to prepare Naoto's butt if Yukiko was the one about to take it, but she had already taken care of her own preparation, which was one of the reasons Naoto had come to worry. As she lowered herself down onto her girlfriend's thighs, she reached between her plump cheeks and slowly began to pull out a thick black plug that she'd been keeping up her ass, a little pre-game fun before Naoto arrived that ensured her ass was loose and lubricated, ready to go at a moment's notice, while providing her with the fullness she craved during her oral session.

As Naoto watched Yukiko pull the plug out slowly, revealing her somewhat gaping hole and shuddering in excitement, she realized that yes, Yukiko Amagi had become addicted to anal sex, and that she was far too hot about it for her to do anything to stop her. Especially when she pulled up a little and scooted back, ass jiggling a little as she seized the lubricated girlcock and held it steady so that she could sink down onto it, purring as she settled down reverse cowgirl style. Even if she was a little overzealous, it was such a thrill to watch proper Yukiko Amagi become so shamelessly sexual before her very eyes that she couldn't really find a reason to complain.

Naoto joined her in the purring as she felt the tight, clenching slickness of her lubricated rear clamping down eagerly around her dick. Yukiko grew louder, hands bracing against the floor as she felt excitement come upon her wound-up body; the plug had not been as thick, and more importantly, had not been as real. The warmth and fleshiness of Naoto's member, paired of course with the lovely girl attached to it, whose hands settled onto her hips and whose moans were the sweetest sound in the world, all provided something a loveless toy could not. Obsessed as Yukiko may have been, Naoto's presence was vital to it, and she couldn't have been this shameless with anybody other than the girl she loved.

But in Naoto's arms? She was willing to throw herself headlong into pleasure without a care in the world. Once she had Naoto hilted snugly inside of her, she got moving, and thanks to the preparation of the plug, she had absolutely nothing holding her back from going hard from the word go. It was such a thrill to grab Naoto's thighs, knees settling onto the floor and finding her balance, following the preparation up with a sudden jolt upward, coming crashing back down with excited, gleeful moans. Her pace was quick from the start and only promising to get faster as the first time she came down onto her cock sen jolts of pleasure shuddering up her spine. Never had she rode Naoto's lap so hard or so fast before, but the high she got from the speed and rawness of her act was immediate.

Naoto's hips rolled off the bed, meeting Yukiko as much as possible, as her eyes marveled at the way her ass bounced and jiggled from the repeated, rapid impacts. She wanted to reach out so badly, to slap and squeeze her round cheeks, but the almost hypnotic motion of them held her eyes, and she couldn't fathom interfering with their vigorous reactions to the way Yukiko bounced on her cock. It, paired with the view of how her spine bent back and her head rolled, silken black hair swaying freely as she embraced pure, unfettered lust. It wasn't just about the immense tightness of her perfect ass clinging to her entire length or the way her body came crashing down hard against her hips each time; there was a treat for all senses to be found here, and Naoto soaked in the experience as much as she could.

“Appreciating the view?' the heiress asked, looking over her shoulder and giggling. Yukiko's breasts heaved as her entire body swayed, a reaction to the throbbing pleasure shooting up her spine. Her dripping pussy leaked down onto Naoto's thighs, but she wasn't touching herself, getting off on pure anal stimulation, and seemed to be enjoying it enough to not need any fingers inside of her anymore. After all, she didn't truly need her hands for balance, and yet she wasn't shoving them between her legs and fingerfucking herself; no, she wanted to get off from anal alone. To hit her quivering peak off of nothing but her girlfriend's throbbing cock slammed repeatedly into her until she could take no more. And oh how close she was to her goal, becoming a howling, mewling mess atop Naoto's lap as the pleasure welled in her gut with more intensity than she could handle.

With a ragged scream, she came, another squirting orgasm sending a rush of clear liquid forward to spray down onto Naoto's legs as her body hit a frenzied pace, throwing all sanity to the wind as she relished in the throbbing pleasure coursing through her body, her anal muscles spasming and clenching rapidly in an attempt to milk Naoto's cock of its payload that bore fruit within seconds. The detective grunted as she bucked upward, her own body aflame as thick ropes of cum filled her deep and warm, Yukiko's noises raising in pitch as she swirled in bliss atop her cock.

Naoto thought that would have been it, that Yukiko was going for broke and exhausting herself in the name of one last, intense orgasm. But as her high settled, she realized that Yukiko was still bouncing, now fondling her breasts as she leaned back. “We're not done?” she asked weakly, a little surprised and a little more worried.

 

“Not while I can still walk.”


	5. Morning Jog 1/2 - gp!Chie/Rise

Chie's early morning jog reaching its end point right in front of the family-owned tofu shop Rise worked at was absolutely no coincidence. She was on the hunt for some free food before she turned back around and jogged her way home. It hadn't been the first time she'd shown up before opening, and Rise sighed as she let her into the shop. “I don't have anything made yet, so you're going to have to sit tight,” she explained, opening up the back door.

With a nod, the panting Chie slumped down into a chair, arms leaned over the back of it as she spread herself out a little in an attempt to cool off. She needed to gather herself back up, a little winded and sweaty from her vigorous run. The sight of the ragged Chie drew Rise's eye, far more hungry than it ought to have been so early in the morning. Her eyes focused on her jacket as it opened, revealing nothing beneath but a damp sports bra and her defined abs glistening with sweat in the light of the shop. Her incredibly tight bike shorts had clung lovingly around the round bulge beneath her pants, as she had foregone the skirt usually atop it to cover up the outline of her penis. The entire sight was a little too raw for Rise, who found herself drifting toward her with nothing pure on her mind.

“However,” she sang with a smirk, “I'm not giving any freebies today, so if you want some food, you're gonna have to work for it.” The confused and breathless Chie looked up at her in slight confusion, until the idol's soft hands found her shoulders and slowly started to peel back her jacket a little, at which point it all clicked perfectly for her.

“Well I'm not going to say no that trade,” she noted, smiling at Chie as she drew even closer. Usually, fooling around wasn't something they did quite so early in the morning, but with her blood pumping she honestly couldn't think of a better time to indulge in something carnal than right that second. Mostly because the eyes Rise gave her were irresistibly arousing; heavy and needy like she had never seen before. Opening herself up to whatever Rise had in mind, she opened her legs and leaned back, offering her body fully to the curious girl, who clearly had some ideas in mind.

More forward than Chie had expected, Rise just leaned in, pressing her face against the thin layer of sweat that had formed on her stomach, sucking in a deep, heavy breath as she lavished in the scent that followed, of Chie herself and exertion mingling sweetly. The heady aroma filled her nostrils, made her moan and shudder as she began to lick Chie's tightened abs, dragging her tongue thirstily along her skin, licking up all the sweat she could. She found the most in the groove between each individual muscle, trailing her tongue along each of them, moaning as she gripped Chie's thighs and lost herself in the exhilaration she never knew she'd wanted. Usually, by the time Chie worked up a sweat with Rise, they were both spent, but in her need she had never found the scent the girl gave off quite so intense. It was almost addictive, and she wanted more.

Feeling the tongue lapping at her bare flesh, already warm and primed from the job and proving extra sensitive to the little bumps of her taste buds, Chie couldn't help but join in the moaning, albeit far less intense than the seemingly intoxicated idol's noises. But her reaction was much more overtly physical, her bike shorts stretching out a little as her cock began to rapidly harden, stretching against the elastic fabric as much as it could, which given her formidable size was hardly enough. “What's gotten into you?” she asked, staring in shock and arousal at the frantic way Rise licked her skin, possessed by something fierce and needy.

“Sadly, not you,” she said back playfully, hands gripping the band of her shorts and trying to impatiently tug them down, to get to her final goal of the cock that had been so amazingly framed within her tight shorts. With a little help from Chie rising out of the chair she got them down, not even bothering to pull them past her ankles she grabbed gluttonously as the throbbing girlcock, giving it a few strokes only while she licked down from her abs to her waist, along the thick curls of brown that topped her loins, up the length of her cock, and then swiftly down it. She wasted no time at all showing how desperate she was, how much she thoroughly needed Chie's cock inside of her in any capacity. Not only did she take it into her mouth, but she sucked it down hard, right up to the entrance to her throat.

Chie gasped and shuddered as she felt the slick tightness of Rise's mouth around her shaft, an instant and powerful sensation sucking her down deep. “You know what, I don't want to know what's gotten into you,” she groaned, placing a hand on the back of her friend's head. Not to quite or interrupt her, just to feel her silky hair against her fingertips as she encouraged her onward. “You just keep doing whatever this is, I won't complain. I'd have to be crazy to.” She stared down at her friend, frantic and needy eyes flaring up in return to her, as she realized that whatever was coming over Rise was something she would just have to roll with and embrace.

Once she'd steadied herself, she pushed down, taking the rest of Chie's dick into her mouth swiftly, deepthroating her without any difficulty. She'd done it a million times after all; it was practically second nature to her by this point, and she was quickly working overtime, bobbing her head rapidly as her lips pressed against the thick, turgid shaft. She was aggressive as could be, seizing the opportunity to really throw her all into the noble cause of pleasuring the sweaty girl and her amazing cock. She took it all the way down, planting kisses to her base as she gagged on it, refusing to let the constraints of mere humanity stop her from lavishing Chie in the pleasure she could offer. Each breath she took in was heavy with that same addictive scent of sweat, but now tinged by arousal and the scent of her loins, only making it all more potent and desirable.

Refusing to resist, Chie moaned and squirmed in her chair, biting her lip as she stared in awe at the rapid motion of her head, taking her cock down like a pro each time. She'd never been sucked off this intensely before, but the sweet noises Rise's made as she rapidly throated her cock simply couldn't be beaten, leaving her groaning and rubbing hard against her hair, just trying to react in a way that seemed appropriate given how much the intense sensations surged inside of her. She knew she could be as loud as she wanted, but Rise seemed attracted to her so physically that she felt she had to do something physical, imposing or sexually forward to properly match her tone and feed into the mood.

Rise had never slurped on a cock so desperately before, but she wasn't in much of a state to care. She loved whatever had come over her, embraced it and ran with it, swallowing the little spurts of salty pre down before even savouring the taste; she was impatient and just wanted it fast and lewd. Her hand had quickly disappeared up her skirt, panties pulled aside as she hammered her dripping pussy with her fingers, not caring about the way she was leaking all over her thighs and her knee-highs. It didn't matter. Nothing but this mattered; it was all just messes she could clean up when she was done with this, when she was in a better and clearer state of mind, because in this, all she wanted to swallow down the hot, thick load before she got bent over a desk and reamed, no matter how much she had to beg Chie for it.

The tightness of her throat contracting around Chie's length wasn't quite worth the blockage that ensued. The sides of her vision darkened a little, crackling black spots filling around the edges as she continued onward nonetheless, ready to swallow her cock until the very last second she possibly could. It was doing wonders for her masturbation, the lack of air flow making her head buzz and her body tingle with sensations she rode gladly, eyes wide as she continued to work with all the energy she had left. As long as she got Chie off, the work would all be worth it, the payoff would be swift and very, very amazing. Even if she was drooling all over herself and her cheeks were going bright red.

Three curled digits frantically fingerfucking her sent her careening over the edge even ahead of Chie, who couldn't believe the wet tightness that followed the amazing, intense, frankly a little dangerous facefucking that Rise gave herself. Her pussy gushed all over the floor, spraying messily as she simply rolled into the disaster needily, bucking her hips as she made a mess she'd mop up once her need for cock ceased; until then, nothing else mattered.

Thankfully though, Chie wasn't much further behind, and in the spirit of giving Rise the hard time she was putting onto herself, she decided to get playful. Rise wanted her mouth to fill to the brim with molten spunk so that she could taste it all before swallowing it down gluttonously, but the hand in her hair pushed her down until her lips were flush against her base, and Rise could only yelp and howl as the cum instead shot straight down, splashing against the lining of her throat on its way to her stomach, as she squirmed in her post-orgasmic need and excitement. It was beyond belief, and as Chie let go, she only took one deep, gasping breath before letting out a ragged and utterly shameless, “Fuck me!”


	6. Morning Jog 2/2 - gp!Chie/Rise

Chie lifted Rise up, the idol so gone that she stumbled a little on the way to her feet, smiling drunkely as she rose. Not sure what had gotten into her friend but certainly not minding it in the least, Chie bent over the counter, letting her lie flat on it for support as she lifted her work skirt up and started pulling the very wet, lacy panties out of the way. She certainly didn't have to touch her to tell that her pussy was dripping, but she did so anyway, gladly copping a feel at Rise's dripping mound, rubbing her fingers along her teasingly a little as she made sure she was settled down nicely onto the counter. 

“Nngh, don't hold back,” Rise purred, looking back over her shoulder with a lusty glare. Her hair was a little disheveled and her face was still quite red from the vigorous facefucking she'd inflicted gladly upon herself, and she hadn't even started her shift yet. But she didn't care very much, shoving her hips back into Chie's lip and grinding her ass against her cock instead, urging her friend not to care very much about it either. “I want it as hard as you can, and I'll know if you're lying to me.”

The boldness and certainty with which Rise demanded her worst left Chie just ready to give it to her; Rise had gotten the most intense fuck Chie could provide before, and if she was so dead set on receiving it, then she was better off giving it to her and satisfying her needs. The blowjob she was still reeling from confirmed that Rise was in deep, and how could the girl be expected to work in such a condition? Really, it was for her sake that she psyched herself up to pound the pretty little idol utterly fucking raw. Yep, only for her sake. What a good and selfless friend Chie was for willing to help.

She lined her cock up with the drooling entrance and slammed forward, her hands holding tightly onto her hips, squeezing her perhaps a little too hard as she got a steady hold onto her to keep her still. Then, she showed that her abs were not just for show and in fact hinted to immense core strength as she started to thrust, her body rolling frantically as she wasted no time at all getting rough and savage with the red-haired girl from the first slam forward into her. It was difficult, as slowness would have let her savour the immense, hot tightness of Rise needily clenching around her cock, her soaked folds desperate and pleading to just be filled. Chie had to choose between savouring and ravaging, and she feared that she was starting to catch a bit of whatever frenzy had seized her friend, because she chose the latter and never looked back.

Rise's arms spread out over the counter and she stared wide-eyed in glee forward, blankly just looking off into space as she took in the hard thrusts, Chie hilting herself with each push that shook her to her very core, left her shivering and writhing, not caring about when work was going to start or that she still had to start making some fresh batches of tofu; none of it seemed anywhere near as important as the savouring of her rough treatment, of riding high on the satisfaction of the surge of lust that the sight of a sweaty, half-clothed Chie had done to her. It was such a random moment to be seized by arousal when from the moment since she'd awoken sex had been the last thing on her mind, but once it took her she had no choice but to surrender was it, and was so glad to see Chie now following suit with her, embracing the thrill and letting go, giving her exactly what she wanted with such vigour that she seemed to be falling under the same spell.

“Whatever's happened to you...” Chie began, trailing off as her mind became more and more fixated on the task at hand and she lost her train of thought, unsure where that sentence was supposed to be going. All of her attention was on Rise, on not only fucking her, but on taking in the lurid sights before her, of her arms swaying, nails digging into her palms, spine arching, her soles lifting until she was only on her toes and her shoes were slipping off. She was certain that her toes were curling, but she wouldn't dare pull away for the opportunity to check, focusing only on what she needed to do. Prying away seemed almost impossible to think of; why enjoy the view of Rise's nice, round rear end and her pussy leaking down her thighs when she could feel it against her? When she could fill that sopping wet hole up, give it something to clench around and make those needy little whines grow up into howls of utter bliss? They were far past the point where merely savouring was going to do her any good.

“Hnn, don't stop,” Rise whined, eyes hazing over, gently lidding as she held tightly onto the counter for balance. The thrusts were getting even harder, and she feared she'd be shoved further over the counter by the pounding she was receiving as Chie surrendered just as hard as she did. Rise was too horny and wound up to trust herself with standing up properly, and the last thing she needed was to have her upper body shoved too forward over the counter given that it was the only thing keeping her anywhere other than in a gooey, writhing mess on the floor. “I don't care if I have work soon, keep fucking me, I'll close up shop if I have to just. Don't! Stop!”

And Chie didn't. She couldn't. She was fucking Rise was hard and raw as she could, her fingers dug so deep into her sides and her hips crashing down so hard each time that she was making the areas of impact sore, beginning to bruise over a little from the brutal pounding she gave her. And she didn't feel bad about it in the least, because Rise wasn't wincing or asking her to slow down; she was demanding more, howling and cursing and losing herself in the shuddering waves of sensation that came with each slam forward, each throb of her turgid cock inside of her clenching pussy. As long as those cries and pleas for more continued, Chie would stay the course, rutting desperately into her friend secure in the knowledge that she wanted it this way, perhaps in a little more masochistic a mood than she usually was.

Rise's eyes refused to fall onto a clock, refused to find out how close she was to opening, how much she was squandering by getting fucked senseless on the counter before her shift started. It didn't matter and she didn't need so much as the specter of guilt rising up because of it. She took her pleasure selfishly, her goal single-minded and intense; she wanted to get off, to feel Chie cum deep inside of her and to ease her own needs down a little. Everything else would just have to be secondary to that.

When her orgasm came her eyes weren't looking anywhere but the ceiling, rolling up as she shuddered and twitched before letting out a mighty scream of satisfaction. Her oozing pussy leaked even harder as her orgasm tore through her, leaving her shuddering and moving frantically, the intense clenching down around Chie's cock certain to undo her as she soared to the lofty heights of her well deserved orgasm, which proved just as amazing as she dreamt it would have been. So intense she could feel it in her knees as they went weak just in time for Chie to fill her up with all of the molten seed she could have asked for flooding her pussy. But if that wasn't enough, a quick pull out sent more splattering onto her round ass and all over her clenching thighs as she panted and puffed and howled, given exactly what she'd asked for.

The fall from that high was vicious though, her mind coming to, lidded eyes flying wide open. “Shit! I don't have much time left before we open, do I? Oh no, and I'm a mess!”

Chie clicked her tongue, stroking Rise's disheveled hair and offering her a bunch of napkins off the counter to wipe the sweat on her brow away with. “I'll help you get everything together for opening if you promise to come home with me after your shift to see if we can ignite whatever sparked inside of you before.”

“Deal,” Rise panted, loving both sides of that arrangement.

“Good, then let's start with cleaning you up.”

Seemingly not understanding the weight of the situation, Chie's idea of cleaning her up was not to use more napkins to wipe away the strands of cum she'd left anywhere, but instead to fall to her knees and begin licking up her thighs, the muscles in her legs tightening in shock as she lapped all the way up to her sloppy, well-fucked hole, which she began to mine her own cum out of with her tongue. Rise wanted to complain, to tell her to get serious and that if she did this they'd never get to open in time, but the second that skilled tongue ran along her g-spot, all of her complaints melted into a quivering moan and she just accepted the horny girl's offer of 'help'. Some things weren't worth arguing over, but some things proved so worth it that an argument seemed almost insulting.


	7. The Massage Parlor 1/? - Yukiko/Chie, Rise/Naoto

“Are you sure you want to come in?” Naoto asked, looking in surprise at the eager, smiling Chie at her side. “Detective work isn't as interesting as it seems. And it's not like what the investigation team does at all; you might find it a little boring, actually." Not being entirely honest--at least on a personal level--the junior detective sought to shake her friend from accompanying her mostly out of confusion as to what she wanted to join her for.

"Of course I'm sure," Chie said, trying to hold in her excitement, and while not doing as good a job as she would have liked, at least kept from rolling back and forth on the balls of her heels. "We don't need to interrupt our plans just because work came up. Besides, I'd like to see you in action when there aren't monsters involved. And hey, if it's nothing, we can still do something together after all."

The two had been planning on hanging out for the day, but Naoto got called in to investigate some odd reports about a new massage parlor on the outskirts of town. One that serviced only women, and which reports of being rife with illegal activity had cast a suspicious eye on. Naoto had initially asked Chie if they could reschedule for another day, but much to the detective's surprise, Chie wanted to come along. She was quite insistent on coming along, actually, and Naoto had been unable to shake her, leaving her resigned to letting her come with her and maybe at least learn how she worked. Although Chie was right; in the event that there turned out to be nothing to the rumours, then at least Chie would be right there and they could figure out something to do together.

"If you say so," Naoto said, shrugging it off as she moved toward the door before them. She moved in rather low-key, not wanting to stir any suspicion as she quietly sat down in one of the waiting chairs, Chie following after her and taking a place beside her. She'd even dressed down for the occasion, wearing casual clothes that wouldn't have tipped anyone off to her job; generally, looking like a cop ensured people were on their best behavior, and a minor recon assignment like this meant she'd have to go in plainclothes. She looked around, feigning the role of the curious customer soaking in the sights around her; the place seemed well taken care of, clean, and there were no shady characters moving packages into back rooms or Yakuza wandering around.

Just a lot of women coming and going, some wearing uniforms with the parlor's logo sewn on, others clearly customers leaving with satisfied looks on their faces, like a a great amount of pressure had been lifted off of their shoulders. Oftentimes literally, although she had never known a massage to leave someone with the look of elation that she saw on the middle aged woman walking out, who moved with an almost clumsy cadence, not quite stumbling but certainly not steady-footed. Unsatisfied with her findings, Naoto tried to take it up a notch, and really took a careful look at what was happening around her.

A more careful scan around the room showed her a little more. The receptionist's behavior was fitful, but born out of impatience not for the arrival of a shipment of drugs or money, but just of the end of her shift; she looked at the clock too much, but never to the door, even when somebody walked in, which meant she wasn't expecting anything. She only addressed people when they walked up the counter, and otherwise spent her time penciling through Sudoku puzzles. Whenever doors opened and staff walked through, it was to bring refills of massage oils or a cart of cleaning supplies through. She ended up finding more evidence of illicit behavior in the quick periphery scan of Chie than she did in her surroundings; the girl had eaten far too much left over steak for lunch and was feeling a little guilty about burning through the entire remainder of last night's dinner so quickly. She wore both those facts on her face quite clearly, and the former on her breath.

With a resigned sigh, Naoto closed her eyes, leaning back in her seat. "It looks okay to me," she said. Anything deeper would require getting official about things, but she saw no probable cause around her that would justify that. "But I still can't shake the feeling that something suspicious is going on here." She looked to Chie for support, although not entirely sure why.

"Maybe you're overworked," the other tomboy suggested with a shrug. "Or you want to see something that isn't there so you have a reason to work. Either way, it seems pretty bad to me; you need to take more breaks, Naoto. Maybe if it looks like nothing illegal is happening, then nothing illegal is happening."

Naoto wasn't necessarily looking for advice, but what she received was fairly sound and reasonable. She looked away from a second and thought on it before sighing. "You're probably right. Unless we hear an actual report of something happening, maybe I should relax on worrying about this place. Let's go do something Chie, I need a day to relax."

"Then why go anywhere?" she asked, smiling as she turned toward the inattentive receptionist and back to Naoto. "We're in a massage parlor, aren't we? There's no better place to relax than right here, and we can see about dinner after we're both feeling better. The price chart up there has the deluxe package for two and it's surprisingly affordable; we could go in half on it and still have money left over to go out for food."

The very fact that Naoto's first instinct was to say was no was precisely why she said yes. She knew that being distrustful of the massage parlor for no explicable reason was precisely the sort of behavior Chie was talking about, and that made her realize just how right the brunette was. She was in dire need of a break, and she supposed a massage might be the relaxing experience that a day with Chie may not have otherwise been; the other girl's interests were certainly more intense than a day relaxing would have been. "Alright, let's do it."  
****************  
After paying up front for their massage, the two girls were led into a room with two soft massage tables set up, at the front of each of them a large circle with a hole in the middle for their faces to go, and it looked so comfortable that Naoto could almost feel her knees weakening in anticipation. The room smelled so serene, the faintest of floral scents coming from the burning incense off to the side, and the lighting was dim enough that she could tell exactly how she would feel all of her tensions come undone on the table. Chie was right.

"The girls will be with you shortly," the receptionist said, handing each girl a blindfold and a monogrammed towel. "Take off all of your clothes, put these on, and lie face-down on the table with the towel over your lower back and all the way to your thighs."

Naoto looked in confusion at the blindfold, and immediately tensed back up in worry. Something felt off about it, but as she looked up at the receptionist already leaning toward the doorway pending the absence of any questions, she realized that she was yet again getting too worked up over what was likely nothing. So instead, she thanked her, and they moved toward the tables.

Chie didn't care too much about Naoto watching as she began to undress right in front of her. Naoto had already seen her naked after all, there was nothing really worth trying to hide, and the fact she had talked her into the massage was a big enough victory that she was feeling bold. "Don't worry about the blindfold," she said, unclasping her bra and letting it drop as Naoto blushed and turned away from her out of respect. Respect that Chie did not return as she watched Naoto's own bra come undone; the detective hid it well, but she had the largest breasts out of all the investigation team girls, and it would have been remiss of her not to admire them even a little. "I know you're probably worried about it, but it's fine. It's for when you turn around and they massage the fronts of your legs; they still want you to keep calm and not see anything so that you can focus on relaxing."

It was a fairly reasonable explanation that did put Naoto at ease just a little bit, even if she could feel the admiring gaze upon her and knew that Chie was not reassuring her because she could see the uncertainty in her face. But, she was intent on relaxing, and after slipping out of her underwear, sat down on the massage table and slipped the blindfold on. It was a little bit awkward to lie on her stomach and lay the towel down over herself, but the openness she had with a close friend was not one she wanted to share with two strangers who were coming to massage them. Then, finally, she put her head into the hole, took some deep breaths, and steadied herself for what she hoped would be the relaxation she needed.

Less than a minute after both Naoto and Chie were fully rested, Yukiko and Rise stepped into the room, pushing in a cart containing several bottles of massage oils and wearing nothing but half-closed robes. They couldn't help but smile as they advanced upon their friends; Chie's role in the plan had worked out almost too well. Yukiko had opened up to her girlfriend about the part-time job she got at the new massage parlor, which was in fact far less innocent than things appeared on the surface, but not in the typical ways of drug fronts or gang activity that Naoto had been looking for. She'd hooked Rise up as well, and had goaded Chie into bringing Naoto along so that they could spring a little surprise on the detective, something straddling the line between a prank and a sensual experience.

Both had to struggle to remain silent, wanting to laugh so much in excitement as the plan worked out. Yukiko stood by Chie's table, while Rise admired the bare back of Naoto and the way her plump breasts squished against the soft surface they rested on. Sharing one last smile between one another, they both shed their robes, exposing their naked bodies as they opened up the massage oil bodies and got to work. Naoto had no idea what she was about to be in for, but it would be so much more than she could have ever expected.


	8. The Massage Parlor 2/? - Yukiko/Chie, Rise/Naoto

Yukiko and Rise both laid some warmed massage oil up and down Chie and Naoto's respective backs, taking great, slow care to do so as they prepared the girls for their massages with a patient start. There was no need to hurry, even if both masseuses were rather eager to get to the dirty fun of their little joke. Rise more than Yukiko, as the heiress's girlfriend knew full well what was happening and wasn't going to be surprised, while the former idol had basically stumbled her way into a plan to feel up Naoto anonymously, and found herself more than a little bit excited by that prospect. Perhaps she ought not to have been, but Rise had lusted after the cute and secretly stacked detective for quite some time, and although unconventional, it wasn't an opportunity she was going to let slip by her.

Rise's hands were already a little slick with oil. She and Yukiko had been in the back all day, the more experienced masseuse showing her how to do her job by trying out her techniques on her, before letting Rise do the same. Of course, that quickly spiraled out of control and ended with the two taking turns giving each other lewd 'massages' and losing track of what they were supposed to do. It left both girls glowing and a little soft in certain places from the lingering traces of massage oil, but for as much as it had run the risk of leaving the two of them losing track of their goal, it also helped put their appetites into check, let them focus on the naked girls lying face-down in the massage chairs who needed the attention most.

Fingers pressed into the backs of Chie and Naoto, firmly pushing against the sore muscles and spreading outward, smearing the warm oil along their backs with a steady touch, seeking to spread it across their skin but to do so with a little glimpse of what was in store for them. It was perhaps a little too much oil; only a little was necessary for a good massage, but their backs ended up receiving quite a nice coating of it. All intentional, of course. From the first feeling of Yukiko's fingers against her back, pushing into her muscles, Chie found herself unable to do anything but moan in relief as she genuinely felt her girlfriend pushing against some tense little knots she'd formed from her morning jog and the subsequent morning push-ups that followed. She'd pushed herself extra hard with her routine solely to be able to reap the sweet relief the massage had to offer.

Less eagerly receptive, Naoto still felt the fingers of the 'anonymous' woman touch her in ways that she hadn't known she truly needed until they were along her back, finding so many spots of tension and stress. Not to say that Naoto felt her stresses were somehow more important than those of her friends, but she wore them with a sense of duty, and her job only threw more pressure onto her back. She didn't realize until the fingers dragged along her tense back just how bad it had gotten, so gradual and steady over time that she was left with a sense of relief from even the slightest of touches already. It served not only to soothe her pains, but to ease her nerves as well. What better way to put her restless worries down than to receive a massage herself, the final assurance that this place was on the level. Just a steady, professional, proper massage. One worth the money and making the impromptu girls' day out that she and Chie had stumbled into a sign that she could use a little more calming down.

Once their backs were smeared in oil, the hands moved with focus and purpose, finding the girls' shoulders and steadily starting to work the tension out of them with steady squeezes and firm kneads. Rise took to the art of massage rather quickly, and knew the second she had Yukiko moaning in relief from her hands merely on her back that she would probably be starting part time at the parlor after this was all done. The work was far better than she thought it would have been, and giving dirty massages was much more enjoyable than selling tofu. She gladly wrung the tension from Naoto's shoulders, slowly working her way down with her hands, using the liberal amounts of oil she'd covered her with to move steadily downward. 

Standing at the heads of their respective tables and leaning over their 'customers', the two masseuses were able to watch one another as they worked, ensuring they were perfectly in sync as they began to work the smalls of Chie and Naoto's backs with their thumbs. Once more, Chie groaned in relief, laying it on extra thick, as if to indicate to Naoto that she was supposed to be relaxing and enjoying this, and that she had better be easing up. Naoto remained mostly silent, save for when the thumbs pushed against her in a way that wrung an errant grunt out of her body. The detective just wanted to savour the sensation, relax in her peaceful bliss as the hands pushed up her back once more.

The back massage remained above the level for about five minutes, just a steady working over of sore shoulders and tense muscles that left Chie and Naoto elated. It had been enough to finally put the detective at ease, leave her body lying limp on the table as she surrendered herself to the strong and knowing touch she didn't know belonged to Rise. She had finally found the peace of mind needed to unwind, and would have no problem admitting to Chie once this was all over that she had been right about her need for relaxation. But almost the second five minutes passed, things changed. The hands were on her lower back again, fingertips pushing downward in broad strokes, and they slipped beneath the towel covering Naoto's rear end. Her head lit up in brief panic for a second, but she reassured herself that it was probably a mistake; a reasonable one too, given how slippery her skin was. It was nothing to worry about at all.

Until it happened again.

Further, this time, the towel even lifting up a little bit, granting her less coverage as the fingers quite boldly pushed against it. She shivered a little, suddenly feeling that this was happening in earnest and utterly intentional. But all she could hear was Chie, groaning even louder, and it served to keep her worries at bay even as the hands continued to push forward until the towel covering nothing at all and being pulled away entirely. Naoto thought the towel was supposed to stay there, but then came the splatter of hot massage oil along the backs of her thighs and up along the taut cheeks of her rear end, and... Maybe they weren't after all? It wasn't making a whole lot of sense to her, but she had been eased down into a state of total elation that left her willing to see how it went, enforced by Chie's verbal cues of her own enjoyment, which Naoto tried to take as a counterpoint to her instinctual inability to keep calm.

Rise smiled as she revealed Naoto's ass to her eager eyes, hands gladly starting to rub the oil in, focusing not specifically but on her ass but also her thighs to make it seem less like an intentionally lurid and perverted massage. It genuinely took her all of the willpower she had to push the flats of her knuckles against the cheeks, feeling the contrasted softness atop a layer of firmer muscle push down, rather than just kneading and smacking this gorgeous bottom to her heart's content. In fact, this was precisely the point where she had lost her control with Yukiko and just gave in to her urges. But no, she kept herself steady and above board.

Chie's moans were certainly over the top as she laid it on extra thick in the hopes of keeping Naoto calm and cooperating, but they were hardly fake. Yukiko's fingers ran along her inner thighs, rubbing the warm into into them and 'slipping' a little, a digit sometimes sinking to the last knuckle inside of her folds, other times just rubbing a little too close. Nothing intense yet, but certainly a potent tease, still enough of a 'massage' to not veer into outright sex, and all of the ceremony and effort around the tease in question served to rile Chie up further. The blindfold in particular excited her; even if she knew it was Yukiko, she didn't know where the girl's lovely hands would go next.

Naoto's legs parted as the steady, firm hand guided them open, fingertips running along her inner thighs, deep and intimate, but as long as they carried the massage oil with them, the bluenette was cautiously guarded but welcoming of the touch. Rise massaged her thighs gently, her smile wide and almost unbearable as she dragged her grip back up, holding onto the backs of her thighs and running her grip down her knees, thumbs on the inside and her other fingers gripping the outside. Yukiko's reminders echoed in her head; she had to be subtle with the tease here, to get Naoto slowly into the act. That clients were still coming for massages, and that the 'something extra' they bought was still to be delivered within that framework. Self-control proved to be the part she was struggling with the most, and the adorable detective on her table really only worsened that.

But it wasn't only a tease for Naoto; Rise found it so satisfying when she could finally run her touch back up, one of the slick hands pushing forward, beneath the girl's body and running her fingers along her loins, pressing along her mound and along the neatly trimmed blue hairs around her folds, answering a question about Naoto's grooming habits Rise couldn't help but have been curious about. She could see Naoto's back tensing, shoulders pulling up and the muscles in her arms clenching as panic took her, but Rise's touch remained steady as it drifted back down, up along her glutes to work them over once more with a hand steady and gentle enough to not feel perverted in its approach.

Naoto shuddered a little on the table, unsure what to do, but more moans followed from Chie, and she was absolutely certain at that point that it was being laid on thick for her sake. That Chie was trying to remind her to relax; she wasn't a fool. But it worked, to her surprise; she lay there, continuing to accept the touch as her masseuse repeated the same pattern down her thighs, but this time with a thumb sinking into her core, forcing a little moan out of her in shock and growing arousal as she shook her head a little.

After a few more passes, slowly teasing the girls' folds more and more, Yukiko gave Rise a nod as she looked inquisitively over to her. It was time to start the next stage of the massage. Both girls climbed onto the table, straddling the slick back of their clients' right thighs, and the dripping heat pushing against Naoto's was when she realized that her masseuse was naked, but before she could ask what was going on, thumbs were pushing into the stiff points of her shoulders once more and all she could rattle out was a ragged little moan of relief that seemed to put any of her worries to bed.


	9. The Massage Parlor 3/? - Yukiko/Chie, Rise/Naoto

The slick heat of Yukiko and Rise's wet, needy pussies pressing against Chie and Naoto's calves were the final, assuring signals that all at this massage parlor was not entirely on the straight and narrow. Naoto had no idea that her masseuse was naked, that there was something genuinely sexual going on at this establishment after all. She hadn't thought about the prostitution angle when she looked the place over, mostly because no word had come of the very lewd nature of the services they provided.

But at the same time, the firm hands working over her shoulders were like a tempting, lazy little devil whispering in her ear. It was relaxing, she told herself. She was overworked and over-stressed. She needed this; Chie knew it, and deep down she knew it too, even if admitting it was a herculean task. And save for a few little touches here and there, there was nothing entirely untoward about it all, the focus still very much on her back and its dire need for some working through. Perhaps what she needed to do outweighed what she she should have done, just this one. She'd spent so long assuming all of the duty and responsibility beyond her years that she felt she had to just to prove herself, so maybe she'd earned this.

And the darkest parts of her reminded her that whenever those fingers slipped right into her, it felt best of all.

It took all that Rise had in her to keep from just grinding against Naoto and getting off right there. A quick look over to the other table, to Yukiko biting her lip, told her that she wasn't the only one having the problem, either. The massages the parlor dealt in were a grueling exercise in give with no take, even her arousal used solely as a tempting little tease, but that said a little roll of her hips certainly wouldn't hurt. Some back and forth, just the barest of friction against the detective's firm calf to get a little bit of pleasure. She deserved it, right? It would be harmless. Rise licked her lips as her thumbs sank once more into Naoto's back, and this time the worn down bluenette couldn't help but moan a bit more as she gave in to the pleasure of the massage, to the relief and perhaps the sinister undercurrent of a little bit 'more' that followed.

Chie was the happiest of the four, lying there and receiving a sexy massage from her girlfriend, pussy leaking down onto the table as she allowed herself to unwind. Sexual relief would come in time, relief of her workout regimen's aches was constant, but more than that was the affection. She had become far too addicted to these hot massages, bought a massage table and oils "for Yukiko" in what was an entirely selfish gift as her lover's new profession had become part and parcel of the couple's foreplay. Not that the heiress minded in the least, gladly indulging the passionate tease, the ability to not only lay affection down heavily onto Chie, but to be able to fondle and worship the fit girl's utterly perfect body in every possible way, her hands practically making love to her.

Even here, where Yukiko kept things slow and basic for Rise's sake, Chie was moaning loud and genuinely, at a point where it was hardly even overblown; she didn't hold back or act with a shred of shame for Naoto's sake, but every noise she made was completely real. Especially as her calf got wet and sticky with Yukiko's nectar leaking down onto her as the black-haired girl surrendered and followed suit with Rise, slowly humping her leg. Chie's was tighter and more toned, providing something hard to ride, and Yukiko's own wicked temptation began to bubble up as she held back from doing so. If she or Rise moaned, Naoto would realize almost immediately, and the whole charade would be up.

Naoto shivered a little, very aware of the heated mound and the slow humping of her leg, but she did nothing, save for the occasional groan of satisfaction as the hands worked their way back down her back. She expected more 'slips' of fingers along her oiled up thighs and ass as her masseuse returned to that region, but this time, she received a fair bit more than that. The fingers dragged down her ass with purpose, pushing steadily into the cheeks as they made their way down, but this time, when a digit sank into her increasingly hot core, it wasn't even feigning accidental, working its way slowly into her dripping snatch. The finger wiggled around inside of her as it parted her pussy lips before pressing down against her g-spot and applying steady pressure in a steady upward drag inward, the results plain to see as Naoto's shoulders tightened up in reflexive defiance of all the relaxation she was supposed to be engaging in.

The moan that rattled out of her lips was raw, shaky, and the most bare outburst of lust she had ever let out. Everything she did was always so guarded, so carefully contained and thought through before she let it out. But here, she was too calm to guard herself, to open and relaxed to hold anything back, and as her spine arched a little, her fingers curling up a little, she was unable to do anything but be honest. It was a refreshing honesty, one that something inside of her felt all too smug about, as though finally her conscious mind had caught up with the conspiracy her body and subconscious mind had been in on since the beginning. But it was freeing to let out that emotion, to what she assumed was strangers and Chie, who was making enough noise of her own to hardly be in any position to judge. 

She had no idea that Rise was biting down hard on her lip as she heard her crush's sweet cry of utter bliss. That the faltering squeeze onto her thigh was the former idol holding desperately onto herself in the crazed, needy lust welling inside of her. Rise was even surprised with herself as she kept her finger steady, sinking the digit all the way into Naoto before slowly pulling back, making a long and lurid show of the act. When it went back in, a second joined it, her other hand massaging the junior detective's gorgeous bottom with almost all pretense of it being a massage rather than a very artful fondling utterly abandoned. She was now feeling the beautiful girl up and fingering her. Slowly, of course, but it was suddenly very sexual in nature. Unrepentantly so.

The leg not pinned down by Rise began to squirm a little, Naoto's hands writhing, and she was tempted to take the blindfold off, but she managed to keep it on, to maintain the mystique. There was something oddly thrilling about not knowing who was doing this to her, who she was opening up to, and there was no promise she wouldn't run into them on the streets of Inaba; it was something she wanted to leave secret. A thrilling, dirty secret that only amplified the pleasure of two fingers sinking now into her slick pussy. All thoughts of how wrong this was were twisted around; yes, this was wrong. Thoroughly wrong. Illegal, too. But it felt so good didn't it? After so long being tense and uptight, doing something she knew wasn't right only made it feel even more exciting.

Leaning forward, the girls pressed their lips down to their clients' necks, adding another element to the fingering as they licked and sucked at their shoulders and necks. Never sucking hard enough to leave hickies or marks to be found the next day, but enough to leave both girls excited. Paired with the steady pumping of fingers into their dripping holes and the massaging of their taut asses, Chie and Naoto were well on their way to something breathtaking, all while their legs were pinned down and used greedily to steal some pleasure of their own. Rise and Yukiko's breasts pressed down tight against their backs, squished against the lavender-scented and somewhat slippery flesh, and as the vigorous licking let them move all about, the breasts dragged along their skin tauntingly. 

It was a heavy and forward display, one that Naoto couldn't handle all of the individual pieces of. Her bottom lip trembled a little as the pleasure swelled, her inexperience and the shock of the situation proving too potent for her. Her breath hitched as she came, her pussy leaking all over the massage table as she shook, moans coming out almost too fast, infectiously lusty and hotter than anyone had imagined her orgasmic noises would be. It was a more cathartic release than she thought possible, washing away the stress upon her mind and spirit as the hands undid her body's tensions, and the last bit of resistance she had to this entirely production followed with them.

"You sound really hot," Chie confessed shakily, pushed over the brink by her friend's intense noises. She came too, moaning as she squirted a little onto the board, the small stream of quim leaving a noticeable noise that left everyone in the room blushing as the liquid came out with enough force to audibly thud against the hollow board. But nobody really cared too much, the colour on their cheeks more shock and mounting arousal than embarrassment, and soon the contented sighs of the happy customers filled the room.

Rise and Yukiko were not so lucky, left to witness the girls' amazing releases. It only served to intensify their frustrations, and the look they gave each other as they climbed off the tables said that once Chie and Naoto were gone, the two were going to fuck like rabbits to deal with what they had brewing inside of them.

"I-is that the end?" Naoto asked, a little dazed by the whole thing as she was rolled onto her back, up until she felt the tongue drag along the tops of her breasts and a splash of warm oil leave a small trail on her taut stomach. No, it was far from the end, and all she could muster in response to that was a relieved, happy little purr.


	10. The Massage Parlor 4/4- Yukiko/Chie, Rise/Naoto

Naoto had never had a breast massage before, and the already worn down girl shivered as she lay on her back, oiled up breasts being kneaded and rubbed, the perfect balance in the fingers fondling her between the firm and the gentle. The sensitive and tender flesh was expertly handled, leaving Naoto struggling not to twist on the board as she lay there, still basking in the lingering bliss of her orgasm running little waves of excitement through her. Finally, relaxation was upon Naoto, who surrendered to the moment and to the sensation being offered to her, not even thinking of lifting up her blindfold to reveal who it was that was so amazingly working her breasts over. Finally, she understood the merits of relaxing.

Although no longer needing to moan and lay her enjoyment on so thick for the purposes of dragging Naoto down further, Chie was still moaning rather loudly as Yukiko kneading her breasts. The heiress was a bit more playful and unprincipled than Rise was, unable to resist teasing her girlfriend's nipples with little pinches and deviating from the plan to rile her up further, frankly a little too keen on listening to the way the brunette moaned as she was lavished with attention. Chie had no complaints about it either, lying back and enjoying the luxury of the dirty massage service, even if it was a little bit off the book. With her body still a little extra sensitive from her orgasm, she simply didn't care.

Rise bit her lip, staring down at the relaxed and placid Naoto. She'd never seen her crush in such a state of calmness, free of worry and truly soaking in the moment rather than her perceptions of it. Her eyes fell in particular on the way her lips lingered, softly quivering with each passing moan, so delicious, so kissable. It was too dangerous to go through with it, of course, but there was nothing Rise wanted more than to lean forward and just claim those soft lips, finally take what she wanted and hope that this situation could be the bizarre catalyst to something bigger than just a sexual massage. But she didn't, just kept her hands working on her breasts and hoped desperately that she would be able to control herself through the final stretch of it.

After rubbing the oil into the soft flesh of the customers' breasts for long enough that Naoto found herself struggling to keep from touching herself and rolling with the pleasure, they fingers finally pulled away, leaving a moment of stillness and emptiness, a lack of physical sensation that left Naoto almost shivering with need and desire. She couldn't believe how bad a number this whole process had done on her, but she almost whined as she lay there, struggling to stay still as she was left wanting more, teased back to the edge again and unable to control her impulses. She didn't know what was happening to her, how this all could have had such a potent effect on her, but the heady sensation of being eased down into this state of relaxed bliss had drawn from her thoughts she never would have considered before.

When she felt like she was just about ready to call out in confusion, the warmth was upon her again, but this time, it wasn't hands. A tongue pressed against her nipple, flicking the perky, hardened nub and pulling a different sort of confused noise from her lips. Naoto twisted a little as the tongue ran along her breasts, taking its sweet time to leave all of the ample tit flesh in a thin layer of saliva that wasn't to be worked in the same way the massage oil had been. Fortunately for Rise, there was plenty of breast to take care of; Naoto was the bustiest of the Investigation Team, even if she hid it, and almost gleefully, Rise worked her over.

But amazingly, she didn't finish after Yukiko. Knowing Rise would be at it longer, Yukiko took her sweet time with Chie's breasts, almost agonizingly slow in the broad strokes of her tongue along the brawler's chest. The result was a mixed one, Chie adoring the slow technique, but her body already pushed well past the point of being able to handle another tease. Between the ones she received at home and the occasional daytime visit to the parlor, Chie had been through this enough times to have the routine memorized, and she was almost impatient about getting on to the finale, even if she knew that it was the slow build to the end that always left her climaxing so hard. The conflicting and almost paradoxical result left her maddened as she writhed in ecstasy beneath her girlfriend's loving tongue.

Naoto's stomach was licked next, and Rise once more felt rather fortunate as she adored the slight definition of Naoto's abs. Although not quite as active as Chie, she still kept herself in stellar shape, and Rise was eager to worship that shape. She licked and sucked along her stomach as her fingers ran along Naoto's thighs, which parted easily for her touch; the detective had gone from reluctant and worried to eagerly awaiting what was to come. The fingertips crept along Naoto's inner thighs, dipped in a fresh application of massage oil that left Naoto twisting, the warm and fragrant liquid steadily being rubbed into her skin, verging on something sexual and taunting her with how it fell just short of it.

Yukiko's tongue trailed to Chie's thighs, Rise following suit as the two masseuses stared at each other like they wouldn't be able to hold themselves back from one another once this was done, fucking each other with their eyes as they licked the thighs of the girls they adored. Like their stomachs, there was a nice definition to them, one that kept the girls adoringly lapping along the quivering skin, hands gently keeping them from squirming too much as they jealously soaked in the moans of their clients. Neither masseuse could moan, too much of a tip-off about their identities, a dead giveaway to someone as keen as Naoto, and even if she was in such a blissful state of simply not caring about the details behind the worship of her body, they couldn't take any risks.

Finally, Rise and Yukiko climbed onto the tables, heads slipping down between the bodies of the girls they adored as their fingers were dipped yet again in the oil and ran softly up their stomachs. The oil left trails in the thin layer of saliva their tongue worship had left as their mouths pressed against the dripping, needy snatches of the adoring clients, bearing a soft, slow kiss down onto the plump lips. Naoto finally moaned louder than Chie, hips threatening to buck as she felt a surge of excitement run up her spine. Her cheeks burned and she drew in a sharp breath as the finale revealed itself, Rise's tongue dragging along her mound, licking up the sweet lingerings of nectar to be found there until her pussy was as saliva-slick as her breasts were, at which point the strong, dexterous muscle wiggled its way into her core.

"You were right," Naoto gasped, jaw quivering as she conceded to Chie, who would have been smug were she not moaning loudly herself, Yukiko devouring her pussy only a few feet away from where Rise was finally going at Naoto like she'd always wished she could. She couldn't believe her concession, but everything came rushing toward her, a heavy mix of emotions that she took very well, barely even feeling a disruption in her state of nirvana. The tongue working her over was too good to feel anything other than elation, especially as the mystery woman's hands found their way up to her breasts, once more massaging them with the last drops of fresh oil left on their tips. She felt warm and loved and at peace, and had no idea how she was going to look back on this, but she didn't even care about the future for once. For that shining, brilliant moment, all that mattered was the present.

Already pushed and teased so hard to the edge, Chie and Naoto weren't in any state to hold back, and neither wanted to. They lost themselves in unison, drowning the room out in a mess of heated cries, blissful screams that left both girls twisting on the table. Yukiko made out with her girlfriend's clit as she climaxed for that extra insanity-inducing bliss upon the brawler, while Rise shamelessly drank down the rush of nectar Naoto's folds loosed as her body damn near lifted off the table in searing hot delight. Neither girl was allowed to come down from their quivering peak softly, eaten out slowly throughout, until finally both masseuses were pulling away and had to keep from just grabbing each other right there and going for it.

It was only when the door closed that Chie sat up, heaving a sight of intense relief as she slipped her blindfold off, taking a moment to admire the glistening sight of a naked Naoto, lightly coated in oil that left he body shimmering in the light. "We can get dressed now," she said, voice airy and relaxed. "Mmm, I needed that."

"I think I did too," Naoto replied, slowly pulling herself up as well and doing away with the blindfold. "But... Was that... I don't think what just happened was legal. Did we just pay for sex?" She was so confused all of a sudden, looking around the room, finding no sign of the women who had been treating them. Something was indeed off about the parlor, but she felt dazed, her orgasms having taken out of her something that she needed to fully grasp the gravity of the situation, colouring her senses with elation and a desire to just let it slide and enjoy herself. "I should report this, but how would I even explain this? They'd ask so many questions about how I know this and I..." She trailed off, looking at Chie in search of guidance.

Slowly pulling off the table, Chie, still fully naked, pulled Naoto into a calming hug. "Shh. You're worrying again already. Let it go, why ruin a good thing. And hey..." She smirked, looking down at Naoto, who seemed to be rather slow in processing her words; she couldn't believe what a number Rise had done on her, but she seemed almost off her game. Was she channeling her need to get laid into her detective work so productively all this time. "It wouldn't be too expensive if we both went in on a premium membership."

A membership. The implication of regularly coming back startled Naoto a little, but looking up at Chie, she couldn't help but feel like maybe that wasn't too bad an idea. Especially since she couldn't find any reasons not to. "I... I get paid in a few days."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Come on, let's go get dinner!"


	11. Persona Swap - Tomoe/Yukiko and Chie/Konohana Sakuya

Going into the TV alone wasn't a good idea. Going into the TV for fun was even worse idea. Entering the Marukyu Striptease not to get some practice fighting shadows but to have sex was the worst possible idea that either girl had ever had, but their antsy excitement as they settled onto the love seats in the entrance, incredibly plush and comfortable, unsettlingly perfect places to fuck given the softness and red tones all about them. And yet, the two girls sat on opposing love seats, giving each other lusty gazes and smiles across from one another as Chie stripped down to just her top and bra, and Yukiko slipped her tights down, pulling her skirt up a little to expose her slick, excited pussy.

Once they were readied and in their assorted states of undress, the two excited girlfriends called forth their Personae. Tomoe and Konohana Sakuya were called forward, appearing above the girls they were deep parts of curiously; there were no shadows to be found, nothing that would have justified calling them up.

“I want you to do something different,” Chie explained to Tomoe, pointing toward Yukiko, with her skirt hitched up and her mound exposed. “Yukiko and I have been curious about being with each others' Personae before, I hope you don't mind.”

“Can you please make Chie happy for me?” Yukiko asked Konohana Sakuya, biting her lip as she looked over toward the bottomless Chie. “I know it's not usually what we do, but it would make me really happy.”

But the spirits were reflections of the girls who had beckoned them, and they didn't need to be asked twice to indulge in the desires the girls made no secrets of. Turning around, the two spirits passed each other, descending upon the smiling, squirmingly eager girls and getting right down to business on their partners for the night, intent on far exceeding the expectations of pleasure that the two girls had come to hope for from this night.

Tomoe descended upon Yukiko, immediately rough and aggressive, as was to be expected from Chie's inner reflection. Her body pinned the heiress down onto the love seat as her fingers slipped up her skirt and began to quite roughly fingerfuck the raven-haired girl. There was little mercy or patience in her touch; just raw and intense fingering, and it only grew heavier as Tomoe, realizing she had free reign to do as she wished, cast Tarakaja on herself, boosting her physical acumen and allowing her to pound Yukiko's slick snatch with her fingers even faster. She stared down excitedly at her owner's lover, watching as the usually polite and composed girl became a fitful, writhing wreck beneath her touch.

By contrast, Konohana Sakuya went almost painfully slow with the brunette, pressing two fingers into Chie's puffy, adorable mound and rubbing very slowly along it, a wicked tease more patient than any human would have been able to handle, the fiery Chie especially. She moaned, biting her lip and gripping the arm of the Persona as a feather tickled through her thick, curly brown pubes, so light and fleeting like gossamer upon her skin as her pelvis was left with an extra little layer of pleasure. “How are you able to go so slow?” she asked in disbelief as the birdlike Persona began to make out with her. She had been looking forward to this for so long that the slowness of it came as a rather nasty surprise.

Yukiko had come to like it a little rough from Chie, but never had she received something so feral before, so ragged. She was being ravaged by the thick digits plunging into her core, by the thumb pressing excited circles down into her clit. “It's so fast, I can't take this!” she cried, legs clenching around the hand ravaging her, only for Tomoe's other hand to pry her thighs open, her weight shifting to pin them down to the couch while spread. It proved not only far, far more than she had been prepared for, but more than she could handle, almost guiltless in the way that she very rapidly began to seize up and whimper, twisting and bucking against the Persona's hand as she came undone rapidly, howling as her messy squirting orgasm made a sticky wet mess of her thighs, the love seat, and Tomoe's arm.

As she went limp, finished gushing and panting, Yukiko looked weakly up at the Chariot Persona, who grabbed her by the hair and rolled her onto all fours, giving a hard smack to her soft, plush rear end before rubbing fingers against her drooling pussy. “W-wait,” Yukiko moaned weakly, biting her lip and wincing as she felt another round about to begin, utterly unable to handle what was coming. “I need to breathe first, don't go so fast with me.” But that was before she felt the chill touch of the fingertips upon her mound, the very slightest application of ice magic to cool her body down, abate the increasing heat swelling within her that had threatened so quickly to be her undoing. It left her a little more numb, slowing down her body and drawing out her mad rush to the next orgasm, but of course the chill of her sensitive pussy, the little snow crystals forming in her black bush, only left her gripping the back of the couch madly as she was subject to temperatures she wasn't ready for.

Konohana Sakuya's touch felt similar to Yukiko's, save of course for the additional sensation of soft little feathers running along her skin. It made Chie extra fitful as she wriggled on the love seat, getting felt up by the Persona and subject to more sensation than she was prepared for, even if it came at a maddeningly slow pace. But slowly, the friction of fingers rubbing circles along her entrance warmed her over more than mere friction ought to have, and she was left trembling and gripping the feathered arm as she realized what was going on. “I'm burning up,” she panted, rolling her head back and moaning as some slight fire magic made the fingers very slowly teasing her folds become hotter, never becoming unsafe, but leaving Chie hotter than she could believe.

The heat left Chie incredibly sensitive, and even the soft, slow touch of Konohana Sakuya's fingers pressing agonizingly patient circles into her folds became something that she could barely handle. Although perhaps that was also down the fact that Chie was madly bucking against those same circles, moaning as she held tightly to the arm, madly bore kisses upward into the Persona's soft smile as her orgasm came upon her, never one more powerful that had been brought on by something so slow. As she squirted forward, the heated quim splattered onto Konohana Sakuya's arm, and steam began to wisp up off of the droplets as the Persona's skin remained scalding hot, and yet utterly harmless to the squirming brunette.

Sometimes, Chie liked to tease Yukiko, bring her to the edge, up until she was an instant away from hearing those sweet cries, only to let go of her, leave her to cool down in agony. It built up to a peak, left Yukiko's hips bucking madly, her body consumed by lust and frantic need spilling from her lips in the form of the most lovely and vivid pleas Chie had ever heard. But never before had Yukiko endured anything as wicked as what came at Tomoe's hands. The chill of her touch cooled the heiress down quite literally, ensuring that every time the intense fingerfucking brought her to the edge, and it was more often with each pass, her orgasm was denied to her, leaving her bucking shamelessly as her fingers fretted and tugged at the hem of her skirt. She was in agony, teased to the brink and not allowed to stop.

Opposite her, Chie was enduring the inverse; the heated rubbing, the slow pumping of a single crooked finger into her dripping snatch, had Chie firing off orgasm after orgasm, always crying out and twisting as she squirted. She was burning up, but where usually Chie associated heat with the warmth of a hot both after a long and tiresome workout, here it proved her undoing. A steady stream of Me Patra spells kept her energy high through each successive climax, but the energy didn't reduce the wear, and her mad bucking and constant climaxing left her muscles sore and weary.

When Yukiko was grabbed by the ass over to the other love seat and tossed over Chie's lap, she didn't argue with anything, just pressed against her bottomless girlfriend, both of them quickly clutching each other as the other's Persona lingered behind them, reaching around to tend to their pussies in two contrasting ways, using the opposing element and technique to bring the two to the brink of utter madness, but as they kissed frantically, eyes both rolled back as their bodies hit the absolute limit of what they could handle, it was certainly a good madness. The kind of madness that left them wanting more, howling as they grabbed at one another. As much as they wished for it to end they wished for it to continue, a guilty and obsessive interest welling within them that the crazed look in their lust-wracked eyes said was going to leave a lasting impact.

Grinding feverishly against one another, unable to keep from grabbing madly at each others' breasts and hair, making out like they relied on the other's lips just to stay conscious, the two girls were finally brought to their final climaxes by the two utterly wicked Personae. Chie and Yukiko were both left gushing over one another, leaving them both slick and sticky as Chie felt the absolute last of her tolerance leave her, and Yukiko discovered that spending enough time building up an edge meant an incredibly steep drop, only her second orgasm of the night, but it proving so powerful that her tongue lolled out as she collapsed limply with her head buried in Chie's neck, twitching and shuddering as the bliss hit her all at once and the icy numbness of her mound could do little do dull it.

The front entrance to the Marukyu Striptease was devoid of shadows, and perhaps the dungeon, cleared of any curious travelers months earlier, was even safer and more discrete than taking them back to the way they came in would have been. So the two Personae left their owners to relax, save Tomoe for draping Chie's coat over them as a blanket, and let the sore, immediately sleeping girls gather their energy back up for when they were ready to leave. The two spirits shared a brief glance of understanding and the knowledge driven by knowing full well the inner desires of their girls that this wouldn't be the last time they met off of the battlefield.


	12. Shadow Rise's Lessons 1/2 - gp!Shadow Rise/Chie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's got some mind break/corruption in it and its second part, so if those aren't your thing, maybe shy away from this one.

Chie and Yukiko had been defeated almost too easily by Shadow Rise, who spun in delighted circles around the two girls as they squirmed against the bindings that kept their wrists together and tied them to the pole in the middle of the room. "I am going to have so much fun with you before the boys come!" the girl consumed by her inner darkness shouted excitedly, licking her lips as she admired the looks on their faces. They were so vulnerable in their defeat, and she was ready to reap the sweet reward of her victory by digging in and enjoying the vulnerable girls who had come to save her quite literally from herself.

Chie was bound such that she was facing outward, left to watch the overly erotic and sultry sway of Shadow Rise's entire body as she moved. The darker version of the girl they'd come to rescue was rawly sexual in everything she did, brimming with a certain air about her that made no mystery of what she intended to do to them, but Chie hadn't quite expected to see what she saw; a cock swelling forward from the malleable, multicoloured form of the shadow's body. It grew long and formidable immediately, bursting forward and drooping a little as gravity tugged the newly grown girlcock down. Behind her, Yukiko was pushed to face the pole, meaning that the heiress could look over her shoulder, joining her in the look of worry and horror as they witnessed the twisted sight. 

"Rise, I know you're still in there," Chie began, distressed and hoping to talk the girl back up to surface, but it only made her a target, the shadow's curious and wicked eyes falling upon her with sadistic delight. She realized her mistake quickly, cut off by panic as long-fingered hands reached for her shorts, revealing them be more like claws as they tore right through not only her bike shorts, but the panties beneath, in short order. She yelped and looked away from Shadow Rise in worry, wincing tightly as she leaned against Yukiko for support.

“Thank you so much for volunteering,” she called wickedly, pulling Chie's legs wide apart and wrapping them around her waist as she pushed forward, burying her newly grown cock right into the squirming brunette as the hands behind her back seized her ankles, crossing them against the small of her back and settling her into place. “You're going to love this as much as I do! It's so great to be yourself and admit who you really are deep down, and it's going to be a real eye opening experience for you, Chie.”

The thrusts began, and they were savage from the first slam into the brawler. Chie cried out, legs tightening on pure reflex, holding tightly around Shadow Rise's waist as the thrusts started hard and only got harder. They were as savage as they were rapid, and Chie was left to writhe and whimper in utter concern. Leaning against Yukiko's shoulder for support, she stared up at her girlfriend, showing the fury and the fire in her eyes, the resilience of her fight, as she tried her best to hold desperately onto all sense of herself. The hard, fast fucking proved a bit more intense than she had expected, not only because of the situation, but because the shadow cock plunging into her was so much bigger than she could have imagined, and there was something so overwhelming about the sensation of fullness, about being slammed into repeatedly and with great vigour.

Fingers ran along Chie's cheek as the fire began to die out, a whimpering and appalled Yukiko almost too worried by what she saw to watch as her girlfriend was ravaged by the shadow. “Come on, Chie,” she whispered, struggling against her bindings but finding herself frustratingly unable to really get anything going herself; she couldn't break free and stop this, as much as she wanted to, as much as she needed to. There was a dangerous shadow assailing them, and she needed to do something.

Little whines started to bubble up Chie's throat, not the sounds of fear or worry, but of excitement. Her jaw went slack and her eyes opened wide as she let out her first guilty, fully formed moan. “I'm sorry, Yukiko,” she whimpered, twisting as her legs grew tighter around Shadow Rise's hips; she was giving into it. She couldn't help it. The pleasure was too intense to deny or ignore any longer, and soon her hips were pushing eagerly against the shadow, her moans growing even louder as her mind began to cease offering up any resistance to Shadow Rise's desires. “It feels s-so good, and I... I can't believe this.”

The balls of Chie's ankles dug into Shadow Rise's back, and the frantic motions of the brunette against her cock, taking the girthy member deep into her divinely tight snatch, left the shadow all too excited. “Give in,” she said, tempting the girl down. “You know that you want to, Chie. It feels good to accept what you are and just care about your own pleasure instead of making others happy. I know it does, but we can make each other happy together, can't we?” She giggled and winked to Chie, admiring the way her face showed the effects of the burning lust thumping across her body. Chie was utterly gone, surrendering in full view of her and Yukiko to the pleasure of a hard, rough fucking, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. “You can stay here and serve me for the rest of your life! We'll feel so good.”

“I want to stay with you forever!” Chie cried, biting her lip as her eyes rolled up a little, staring at the shocked Yukiko. “And I want you to stay too, Yukiko. We can love her together. I-I want to serve with you.”

“What? Chie, no, you're not thinking clearly.” Yukiko could barely look at Chie, at the crazed look settling upon her face as she was fucked raw. The thrusts were noisy, overpowering even her girlfriend's howls of pleasure, howls which Yukiko herself had never drawn from her lips. They were potent and intense, and left Yukiko feeling utterly defeated as she watched Chie's sense and mind slipping quickly away from her.

“No, I am. I've never felt clearer!” she said, crazed, panting as she bucked madly against the shadow's cock. She needed more of it, needed to feel it deep within her at all times as she raced toward orgasm like her life depended on it. “But I need you to stay. Don't worry, Rise will show you the light. It feels so good once it's inside of you, you'll want it in you all the time! I think we'll--oh god,, Rise, I'm cumming!'

Chie went limp against the worried Yukiko, who stared at her girlfriend in worry as the brunette's face went completely slack, drool leaking out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back and the hard, fast orgasm brought down upon her sent her screaming into maddened bliss, bucking and yelling and the sensation ran like fire through her. Chie had never felt so good, and it was only made better by Shadow Rise's cock firing off a hot load into her on command, as if the shadow had full control over when she came--and she did, in fact. The hot spunk only further served to break Chie and bend her to the shadow's will, and as the cock withdrew from her sloppy hole, Chie whined and slipped down the bar, which in turn pulled Yukiko, whose hands were bound beneath hers, down with her.

Yukiko shivered and groaned, staring in worry at her girlfriend, twitching and fucked silly in front of her as she lay limply on the floor, the black-haired girl pulled down to her knees by the drag down. “Rise,” she called, whimpering a little as she shadow strode around to her.

“Shh, it's okay,” the stripping shadow giggled, tearing Yukiko's skirt off and ripping a hole right along her slit in her tights and her panties. A loud tear left the hotel heiress wincing as Shadow Rise grabbed her cock, now slick with Chie's nectar, and pushed it up against Yukiko's needy hole. “It's your turn now.”


	13. Shadow Rise's Lessons - gp!Shadow Rise/Yukiko

Yukiko expected the shadow to slam forward and claim her much the same way she had Chie, which only made it intensely agonizing when the cock, slick with her girlfriend's juices, rubbed up against her mound. It dragged back and forth against sensitive flesh but never sank into her folds, never made that final push. Yukiko looked at Chie, slumped and twitching, leaking cum while her own mound was teased by the tip, rubbing against her entrance, waiting patiently for her to beg for it. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not after she saw Chie fall; someone had to hold out hope and be strong.

But Shadow Rise was having none of it. She ground back and forth, relentlessly teasing her cock against Yukiko's mound. “You're so wet,” she taunted, hand slapping playfully down on Yukiko's plump bottom. “Why fight how good it feels? Look at how happy Chie is now that I've had my fun with her, don't want to join her too?” Tempting Yukiko away from her better judgment provided Shadow Rise with the corruptive thrill she needed; Chie had almost been too easy, and she knew Yukiko didn't have much more resolve, but this time, she wanted the girl to give in first. To fuck a girl already gleefully broken and willing to submit to her.

It made Yukiko's stomach drop to look down at Chie, her expression blank as she shivered and squirmed, moaning a little as she rubbed her thighs together, looking so feverish and gone. There was a swell of arousal that followed, the lurid temptations Shadow Rise was bombarding her with being edged perhaps with some magic to help lure her down; Yukiko found herself burning up with need, whining as the cock continued to tease against her entrance, threatening to drag her down into the deepest reaches of lust. And the lurid whispers were working, the call to join Chie, to be with the girl she loved, no matter what it took. Any sacrifice was worth being with her with, even if it meant... Whatever this was.

The heated friction, the throbbing cock pressing against her mound, pushing along her plump lips and smearing the black hairs around her pussy with pre, were all just too much for poor Yukiko to withstand. “O-okay, please Rise, you can... You can fuck me.” She whined and winced, eyes shut tightly as she gave in to the shadow's demands, looking down at where Chie's expression curled into a relieved smile, the brunette giving a happy little moan at the sweet words. She was happy that her girlfriend was coming to join her.

“You won't regret this!” Shadow Rise shouted, grabbing tightly onto Yukiko's hips and relieving all of the tension that the oversexed and lusty shadow had ended up with during her lurid temptation of her second victim. She drove her cock deep into Yukiko, bottoming out on her first thrust and wasting no time in pounding her senseless, seeking nothing more than the total satisfaction that could be found in so viciously and vulgarly claiming her needy snatch. The desperation was clear even for the being of depravity that lived inside of the idol; she wanted to claim and break these girls, to turn them into feverish creatures of need as great as she was.

And even Yukiko, who at first blush seemed a composed, graceful, proper girl, was reduced to a moaning mess as she leaned was bent over and fucked, leaning against the pole and nuzzling into her girlfriend's shoulder as she was taken. The pounding, hard thrusts left her utterly aflame, burning and twisting as the cock plunged deep into her core, hammering deep into her hole. And she couldn't take any of it. Yukiko gasped and whined, jaw quivering as pleasure welled within her like she had never known before. “Chie was right,” she moaned, head leaning down, bobbing limply as the hard fucking shook her body. “T-this feels amazing.”

“I told you it would!” Shadow Rise exclaimed, biting her lip as she watched Yukiko bend to her will before her, She was glad to see Yukiko following suit and giving in to her more base desires, surrendering her mind and body to her advances. Because whether Yukiko realized it or not, she was doing precisely that; the needy, hard, fast rutting into the heiress's slick snatch was only furthering her descent into lust. “Now you and Chie can dance here with me forever in front of all kinds of adoring fans!” Another quick strike to Yukiko's ass sounded out in the room, drawing a feverish, needy moan from Yukiko's lips as the black-haired girl became crazed and feverish in her moans.

“I want to keep dancing with you and Chie forever,” she moaned, eyes lidded, jaw slack. She lost a hold of herself even quicker than Chie did, primed and worn down before even being claimed, unlike Chie who had to be fucked into this state of drooling, broken lust. Pushing her soft ass back into Shadow Rise's lap and whimpering, she sought to feel the shadow cock deeper inside of her, pressing needily against the hard, frantic thrusts as her body tightened up, winding quickly into a maddened spree of total, burning need. “I should have given in to pleasure so much sooner, this is the best thing. Nothing matters when I'm... When I'm getting fucked! There's no worries or pressure here.” Biting her lip, she struggled against her bindings solely out of an inability to hold still; as unnecessary as the ropes may have been given her and Chie's total breakdowns, if Shadow Rise wanted them, they would stay. All she wanted to do was make sure everyone was happy.

Shadow Rise came first this time, unable to resist the intense tightness of Yukiko's pussy and the way her plush ass bounced with each hard push back and slam into her. She flooded Yukiko's hole with cum, set the black-haired girl off into screams of utter, raw delight as she moved frantically back and forth, relishing in the two reaching their mutual peak. Yukiko came only seconds later, howling as she squirted all over the floor and her thighs, tongue lolling out as she whimpered and panted weakly. She had been fucked into submission quite succinctly, and looked forward to her new life with Chie as pets of Shadow Rise, slavishly devoted to her. Ready to love and fuck and perhaps even fight for her, if their friends made it up to them and came knocking. This was her new life and she couldn't have been happier.

Pulling out of the kneeling girl, Shadow Rise admired her handiwork for a moment, the two whimpering girls slumped down against the pole, leaking with cum and fucked silly. “I'm so glad you girls are ready to stay with me and dance!” she exclaimed, her claws cutting right through the ropes tying their hands together and freeing her new pets. “You both want to play some more, I hope!”

Chie and Yukiko nodded, crawling toward Shadow Rise as the creature spun around some more before smiling excitedly, presenting to the two kneeling girls her proud cock, now slick with the juices of both of them. “Then why don't you clean me up first?” she asked, and obediently, Chie and Yukiko did precisely that. They leaned forward and both eagerly began to lap at her cock together, licking it clean and sharing lurid kisses as they eased happily into their new existence as pets to the wicked being.


	14. Overseas  1/?- solo Rise, gp!Yukiko/gp!Chie/Naoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overseas is gonna be pretty NTR-ey.

Rise was so happy that the timing of her 'care package' from Naoto came at the same time she had a thankful night of rest and peace in a hotel room, rather than being herded onto the bus for yet another all night drive. Along with a bunch of other idols, Rise was on a tour of the United States that proved multiple sorts of intimidating, but in no way more weariness-inducing than the sheer size of the country and all of the driving it took to hit its big locations. The sheer scale of it had proven a little more distressing than she'd expected it to be, but she nonetheless carried on, her smile each night indomitable as she performed even if halfway through the tour, she was already feeling ready to go home.

But Naoto's package had come just in time to cheer her up. And it was full of everything that a homesick Rise could have possibly wanted, filled to the brim with all of her favorite snacks from home that she would have no hope of finding in an American convenience store. A couple sealed letters from her girlfriend that she was sure would just be the sappiest of things, which she would save for more stressful moments of her tour. But what really interested her was a writable DVD with, "Only play this when you're alone. You're welcome," written on a note that came with it. Rise had a pretty immediate idea about what it could have been, and by the time she had it popped into her laptop, she leaned back against the headboard of the hotel room, naked save for a pair of thigh-highs as the computer sat between her spread legs. She had raised the idea before she left of maybe having a dirty video sent her way to give her something to ease her loneliness and tensions with on the road, and it seemed that she had received precisely that.

Rise had never full-screened a video so quickly in her life, and the first frame she saw as a naked, smiling Naoto across her whole screen. The junior detective held a camcorder steadily in one hand, providing an angle from above that let Rise see her girlfriend in all of her clothesless glory, ample breasts free and perky without a shred of shame. Naoto had come to embrace her curves, and although Rise had been rather happy to keep them greedily all to herself, a narrowly kept secret between only them and the other girls, she was supportive of the way she had stopped hiding her considerable assets.

"Hi Rise," Naoto said, and hearing her girlfriend's voice once more sent an intense wave of relief and excitement running over the lonely idol. The sight of her naked body from the view of above already had Rise gripping her inner thigh tightly as she watched the screen needily, so excited to see what was coming in this video, if maybe Naoto would bring out some of her toys, or even maybe just lean in close to the camera mic and whisper into it like it was Rise's ear. Dammit, where were Rise's headphones? But before she could even think about looking for them, Naoto said some things were a little suspect. “I don't want you to worry about me being lonely while you're gone, because I'm not.”

Not lonely? Rise's eyes had barely strayed from the screen before they snapped back to them in worry and confusion. In the background of the video, approaching footsteps could be heard. Why were there footsteps?

“We've been keeping good care of your girlfriend,” came a frustratingly familiar voice, a hand grabbing the camera and easing it from Naoto's grasp. Chie pointed the camera right at her smiling face as she waved toward Rise, very visibly naked herself. “She hasn't gone a night without getting off since we volunteered to help her out, don't worry. She's in great hands, Rise.”

“You're so lucky to have a girlfriend with so much stamina,” Yukiko said, more complimentary as the camera shifted toward her, and shocker; she was naked too. “If it wasn't Chie and I working together, I don't think the two of us could fully satisfy her.” Almost as if remembering that there was an aim of the video, the added after a bit of a pause, “But we always leave her satisfied.”

“Maybe even more than you do,” Chie added as the camera turned back down toward Naoto, knelt down in front of two of her friends, all of three of them utterly bare. But also in frame was a little something scandalous; Chie and Yukiko's penises. Two long, girthy girlcocks, totally rigid and pointed right at Naoto's face, and the look of glee upon the bluenette was like no expression of lust Rise had ever seen before. It was hunger, desire, and thrill all in one, an arousal derived not only from want, but from the sheer wrongness of what was going on.

“I hope you don't mind that they're taking good care of me,” Naoto said, licking her lips as the cocks pushed further into frame, closer toward her face. “But I was so lonely without you, and our friends offered to help me out. How could I say no?”

Rise should have been angry, by all accounts. Should have slammed the laptop shut and made a few pointed phone calls in bitter outrage. But all she could do was watch, biting her lip in bizarre wonderment as her two friends pressed their meaty cock forward and into the face of Rise's smiling girlfriend, whose expression of lust was one utterly devoid of shame or guilt as she reached her hands forward to grab at them. The camera followed her grasp, to the way that Chie and Yukiko stood close so that their dicks were both very accessible once they were right up in front of Naoto, being treated to some rather quick stroking by the eager detective. 

It was uncomfortably hot.

Leaning her head to right left, Naoto went for Chie's first. The slightly thicker of the two girlcocks was quickly treated to a few playful licks before she pushed forward and took it into her mouth, sucking down deeper as her hand shifted its strokes from broadly caressing the entirety of the meaty shaft to just focusing on slow, shallow pumps to the base. Despite the very formidable size of Chie's dick, Naoto showed little difficulty in taking it down quite far, a very scandalous display of ability that she should not have possessed, unless the remark about them keeping her satisfied every night hadn't been an exaggeration. All the way, her gray eyes stared happily up at the camera, bright and lusty, and Rise wasn't sure if it was meant for her or for Chie.

Pulling her head back, Naoto released the cock from her mouth with a wet pop as she shifted her attention over to Yukiko's needy, turgid tip instead. It received the exact same treatment of licks before it was sucked deep into her mouth, but Rise's attention instead fell on how fluid the motion of her hands changed. The second Naoto had released Chie's penis, the stroking resumed its long, broad pumps, rubbing the saliva she'd left an ample coating of right into the skin, making it slick and much easier to stroke quickly as her girlfriend's shaft received the same swiftly efficient sucking. 

Without having a penis and thus lacking a frame of reference, Rise still found her girlfriend's cocksucking ability distressingly honed, given the confidence she handled the two girthy members with ease, reveling in the opportunity to show off to them and play it up for the camera. Whatever its intended purpose, it filled Rise with guilty arousal to see her girlfriend so excited and lusty, even if under such lurid circumstances, even if it was with Chie and Yukiko and not her. She should have felt outraged, hurt, and betrayed, but instead, she found herself clutching to her thighs as she stared intently at the screen, unable to look away, her breath getting heavier and heavier.

Naoto swapped back and forth, switching between each cock and giving them the intense adoration both so heavily deserved. She worshiped them in turn, moving back and back between them. The only words were approving remarks from the two girls being serviced, the rest of the time being filled with the sloppy sucking noises and slurps of the shamelessly and adulterously hungry Naoto, paired with all of the moans and grunts from Chie and Yukiko. Once she'd given them enough service, she pulled the tips together and began to licking and kiss at both of them at the same time, all the while peering up in delight toward the camera recording every slutty and unfaithful moment she'd wanted her girlfriend to see. The two throbbing shafts ached against one another, but every drop of translucent pre that they leaked seemed to be snatched up by the eager tongue, leaving nothing to waste as she showed to Rise just how gone she was.

“Can you two get on your backs?” she asked, but her eyes were staring right into the camera lens as she bit her lip. “Rise, I want you to watch close, because I've been waiting so long to show you what I can do!”

Such words could not possibly have led to anything good, but a nervous, begrudgingly aroused Rise watched in worry as her pussy leaked all over the bed, fingers dug tightly into her soft thighs as she stared in conflicted emotions at the show before her. As much as she wanted to do anything but watch, she couldn't stop watching, almost excited to see what incredibly lurid and undoubtedly slutty thing her girlfriend had learned during her betrayal that she wanted so badly to show off.

Yukiko and Chie slipped onto their backs, Chie's legs slipping over Yukiko's as they pressed their lower bodies together, Naoto's hand grabbing their cocks and holding them tight together as their slick pussies rubbed together in the process. Chie held tightly onto the camera, slipping it into the best position she could to come from the side opposite the one Naoto came from, kneeling down onto their laps as she pushed forward, mouth opened wide as the two spit-soaked cocks remained firm together. “I hope you're impressed!” Naoto exclaimed to the camera as she pushed down and took them both in at once.

Rise gasped in utter shock and worry as Naoto managed to push down, swallowing both needy cock heads with ease, head bobbing back and forth slowly as she worked both of her illicit lovers' shafts into her mouth. It wasn't a rapid blowjob, but it was an impressive one nonetheless, worrisome in its rawness and in the general lack of difficulty Naoto showed in the process, taking the two girlfriends' dicks down deep. Hands stroked her cheeks and ran through her hair as comments began to turn vulgar.

“Your girlfriend has gotten so good at sucking us off!”

“We have her addicted to our taste now.”

The comments left Rise whimpering as she watched, watched as Naoto continued to suck, working them over until they were exclaiming about being close, at which point the hands grabbed a hold of her head and only pushed her down further. It was raw and an utter violation of decency and regard for the girl they were with, but the flash of utter lust across Naoto's face said that they knew damn well how she loved it. Hips throttled up a little bit as two grunts of orgasmic bliss rang out, the exposed lower portions of the cocks throbbing against one another as they came into Naoto's mouth, and despite audible swallowing noises, the spreading of her mouth and the volume that the two cocks pumped into her mouth ensured that it was soon drooling out of her mouth, running down their shafts as she pulled up, even more splattering down to their tips as Naoto regarded the camera with a smile and the peace sign even as cum drooled down her chin.

That was the point when Rise realized that she had fingers inside of herself.


	15. Overseas 2/?

Knowing that she had fingers in her pussy didn't give Rise as much pause as it should. She stared at the screen between her spread legs, at Naoto with Chie and Yukiko's cum dripping down her chin, smiling and laying little kisses down onto the impressive girlcocks as she pecked at their tips, and it inspired no emotion more powerful within the idol in exile than arousal. Pure, intense arousal that left her soaked and dripping as her fingers pumped steadily and guiltily into her needy hole. It drove her mad that she couldn't look away as the video continued onward, but she was aflame with need herself, by the thought that in her absence, two of her friends had jumped onto her lovely girlfriend, and that the two friends in questions happened to be unreasonably well hung and at least a little bit depraved.

"Hand me the camera," Yukiko asked her girlfriend, and Chie gladly slipped the camera into the heiress's grip. The brunette then pulled away, relinquishing Naoto to Yukiko, who smiled as the camera was pointed back to a smiling, needy Naoto rocking back and forth. "You know what comes next, right? Why don't you tell Rise what you like to do after sucking us off?' Her vulgarity was surprising as she rose up to her feet, walking toward Naoto as she rose up to her knees and assumed the position in front of her once more.

"Yukiko and Chie both have specific wants for me, and after I take them both into my mouth, they always like for that to be next." Naoto grabbed her breasts, ignoring the drool and cum that had leaked down them as she pulled them apart and stared up happily at the camera down at her. "Yukiko really likes paizuri, but Chie's breasts aren't big enough to do it properly."

"But hers are," Chie purred, dropping down to her knees behind Naoto and grabbing hold of her breasts. She squeezed the plump tits in her hands as she pecked at Naoto's neck and cheek, looking up at the camera excitedly, merciless in her taunting. "I've titfucked your girlfriend too Rise, and it's amazing. Please keep my favorite thing a secret though, I want to keep Rise on the edge of her seat." Her kisses trailed inward, Naoto's head turning to face Chie as the two shared a sloppy, heavy kiss for the camera, both staring tauntingly up at it to ensure that if Rise was still watching, the jealousy was going to drive her insane.

And it did. Rise whined and squirmed on the bed as she watched someone else kissing her girlfriend, someone else laying their cock between her parted breasts, as the kisser in question closed them and wrapped them tightly around the cock. Chie and Yukiko were a well-oiled machine, turning even the titfuck into an efficient double-teaming for the camera. As Yukiko started to thrust her slick cock into the plump breasts, Chie rubbed the puffy nipples that topped said breasts, ensuring that the lips pressing clumsily against hers were spilling out excited moans. Naoto's eyes were closed tightly as her freed hands ran down her body, reaching right for her needy pussy and starting to rub at it, even if the camera only implied that motion from the angle it was at. The arousal had long since become more than she could bear, and she got hard to work at her own desires, leaking down onto the floor as the two hung girls laid into her.

The result was a powerful one. The emotions were unbearable, but even knowing full well what was in front of her, all Rise could do was finger herself, venting all of that frustration into a far too exciting sensation. It shouldn't have been as good as it was, but she had never fingerfucked herself as hard as she did right there, madly rubbing one out as her hips bucked against her hand. Her palm ground against her clit to add to the sensation as she stared, not even knowing anymore what she felt beyond the throbbing need. Her girlfriend was cheating on her, with two of their closest friends at that. She should have been livid, not horny.

Naoto's breasts may have been large, but not nearly big enough to hide the entirety of Yukiko's formidable cock, which was very visible peeking out the top of her cleavage, enticingly bobbing up and down amid all of the soft, plump flesh of her tits pressed tightly together by Chie. Yukiko made no secret of how amazing it felt, moaning and running her fingers through Naoto's hair as she kept her thrusts steady and swift. Rise watched in awe as her girlfriend's tits were fucked hard and fast, all to the raw delight upon Naoto's face. That was the real kicker; there was absolutely nothing in her expression or actions in said that she minded sleeping behind her girlfriend's back, or even to her face given the video she'd sent her. Naoto was almost slavishly devoted to them, so eager and submissive, rawly sexual in ways that Rise had rarely seen from her.

"Talk dirty to the camera," Chie groaned into Naoto's ear before taking a few teasing licks at it, pinching lightly at her nipples. "Let Rise know how much fun you're having without her."

"I'm sorry, Rise," Naoto whined, "But I'm so glad that you left! Chie and Yukiko are taking great care of me while you're gone, and I've learned so many new things that I never thought I'd like as much as I do." Her hands were clear at work below where the camera stopped--both of them, in fact, fingering and rubbing and doing everything she could to stimulate herself. "I know you can't see it, but Chie's grinding up against my ass while she gropes me, and if you don't shut off the video, you're probably going to see her fuck me in there in a little bit. Ooh, I love it so much when she does that. She's so big." Biting her lip, she leaned her head back, and Chie was quickly upon her with more sloppy kisses as she visibly worked herself over more eagerly. Chie's own grinding became more pronounced, teasing Naoto's taut ass with her throbbing, pre-leaking cock knowing that Rise would now be looking for such signs.

Considering it was fun being had expressly due to her absence, Rise felt it was strange how little it hurt, given the way she continued to rub out a frantic orgasm, almost as wound up and needy as the girl getting titfucked on camera. Two fingers pumped madly in and out of her dripping hole, honing in on her g-spot while her index finger and pinkie massaged her plump labia, thumb in turn rubbing vicious circles into her clit as she became a principled, well-oiled masturbation machine to the sight of her girlfriend being violated. Her other hand grabbed at one of her breasts, trying to mimic the way Chie toyed with Naoto's nipple, even if she grew a bit rougher and intense with it than Rise had ever tried before.

The roughness felt good.

The most distressing thing about what Rise saw was that this had been sent to her. They not only knew she would see it, but they played the moment up like it was meant to entice her, and unfortunately, it did precisely that. All of the winks to the camera and the dirty talk that seemed designed to humiliate and embarrass were shameful in just how much they turned Rise on, leaving her unable to pull her eyes away as Yukiko continued to fuck Naoto's breasts, all to the louder whining of a Naoto getting closer and closer to getting off from the mad touch of her needy fingers.

With a sweet groan, Yukiko's thrusts finally yielded release, and the cock throbbed excitedly as it poked out from between Naoto's plump breasts, cum spurting up and coming back down to leave the tops of them frosted in streaks of pearly white seed. The hot and visible throbbing left Rise whining, only to watch as getting Yukiko off in turn pushed Naoto over the edge, and the idol could hear for the first time in far too long the sound of her girlfriend climaxing. Even if it was louder and in fact far more impassioned and heavy than it had ever been when Rise's head was between her legs. Which should have hurt, but it only proved itself yet another turn-on. She watched enraptured as Naoto squirmed and shook, moaning loudly as she pressed back into Chie for support.

A little bit of cum dripped from Naoto's chin as Chie released her breasts, reaching slowly down for her hands. Yukiko was quick to drop down to her knees and capture the sight up close as Chie peered over Naoto's shoulder, bringing the fingers absolutely dripping with Naoto's soaked nectar up to her lips, and sucking enticingly on them as the brunette played up her lust for the camera. 

"Naoto tastes so good," Yukiko whined, shifting the camera over toward Naoto, the look of utter delight upon her face as her fingers were being licked clean. Then down her delicious body and all of its secret, hidden curves, to where her legs were spread, utterly soaked in nectar. "And she squirts, too! Did Rise ever make you squirt, Naoto?'

"No," the bluenette replied as her face returned to frame. "You two make me climax so much harder than I ever thought I could before. I'm sorry Rise, but you know it's true."

It was.


	16. Overseas 3/?

It could not have been more frustrating for Rise to watch as she was embarrassed and humiliated on a video tape sent to her by her girlfriend expressly for the purpose of cheering her up. Mostly because in some twisted, immensely fucked up way, it was cheering her up. Her fingers worked her folds over, her body sensitive and lusty, but she was able to hold back, wanting to keep herself on the edge until the video was done. No porn she'd ever watched had been this effective on her; she blamed the personal edge, the way everything was tailor-made to appeal to her, the way her lover and their friends played everything up for her sake.

Whatever it was, no pornographic video had kept her attention this much since that low-rent Risette porn parody someone sent her, and that was more of just an appalled amusement than actual arousal. 

Once Chie had sucked the fingers clean of Naoto's nectar, she slipped down onto her back, smiling as Yukiko handed the camera off to her. Chie pointed it right at her face and smiled. "I know you might think you've seen the worst we've done to Naoto, but it turns out your girlfriend is even freakier than that!' She bit her lip and pulled the camera up to point right down at her face. "We've turned your little girl into quite the dirty little plaything. Isn't that right, Naoto?"

"It is," the bluenette moaned off-camera. "I've learned so much about myself and what I really like thanks to the two of you. I love you Rise, but you're a little vanilla sometimes, but Chie and Yukiko have turned me on to so many fun things, like this." The camera turned around to her, showing Chie's body pulled up off of the floor a little bit, curled up so that Chie's cock rested against her stomach and her lower body was high in the air, Naoto knelt down in front of it, head between two long, toned legs held high in the air. "Yukiko likes my boobs, but Chie's favorite thing to do is a lot dirtier. But you want to see it, don't you Rise?'

"Yes," the idol groaned, head hitting back against the headboard in resigned, frustrated need. She wasn't even responding to a real person, but the taunting giggles of all three girls made it feel like she was; they had designed this cruel, mocking video perfectly, and she felt herself sinking to new lows even as her fingers pumped faster into her.

The camera was poised to capture Naoto quite clearly, but also the surrounding area, of Chie's twitching, needy cock dripping pre onto her defined abs as Naoto grabbed a hold of her taut ass cheeks, pulling them apart and sticking her tongue out, making a big show of lowering it down and then taking a bit, loud, wet lick right up the cleft of the brunette's bottom. She didn't stop until she had run out of room to lick, until her tongue was flicking up to the air and against her upper lip, before it vanished into her smiling mouth. Her eyes bore lustily down on the camera lens, staring right through the screen and into Rise's deepest reaches as she lowered her head down tighter. "Maybe when you come back, Chie won't mind if I do this to you, too. I bet you'll lose it, Rise!" On that note, she pushed her head forward, burying her face right between the spread cheeks as she got to work at the eager, frantic devouring of Chie's ass.

It was almost impressive, the fervor with which Naoto began to lick and kiss at Chie's pucker, which wasn't something the camera let Rise see. But it didn't matter, the idol knew exactly what was happening, and her toes curled in intense frustration as she watched her girlfriend, who when she left had been adorably vanilla and into the more simple things go to town on somebody's ass hole. Rise had been intrigued by the idea of rimming, but always figured Naoto's tastes ran too vanilla to try it out, given the other things she had been shy about. She'd come a long way since being broken in by their friends, it seemed, now gleeful about tonguing Chie's back door, slobbering madly all over it.

Chie refused to touch her cock, and held steady the camera in a way that kept her whole meaty cock in frame, letting it throb as she was worked over, intent on getting off hands-free. "I wish you could feel this, Rise. Your girlfriend is so good at eating ass now; it's incredible. Sometimes Yukiko and I will turn our backs from her and just let her switch between slobbering all over our asses, back and forth. It's almost as good as both of our cocks in her mouth at the same time." The moaning brunette ran her free hand up her taut stomach and to her thighs before grabbing a hold of Naoto's hair and pulling her tighter against her firm cheeks. "Your girlfriend has become kind of a slut since you've been gone."

"But she's our slut," Yukiko added, and something about the usually polite girl calling Naoto a slut made Rise outright moan and buck against her fingers. "You should be happy; she's getting fucked senseless every night by people who care about her the most. Isn't that true, Naoto?"

"I love your cocks so much!" Naoto moaned, eyes rolling back a little bit as she licked her lips, head pulled up from Chie's cheeks by the tight grip in her hair. "And I love eating your asses too. I'm such a slut now, Rise, I'm sorry. I know you thought I was a good girl, but in reality I've just been a needy whore waiting for someone to break me open and make me admit how dirty I am." She could barely finish her point before her face was once more shoved into Chie's ass, and she made no attempt to hide how wetly and vigorously she made out with and slobbered all over the clenching pink pucker she was being pushed against.

Everything about this should have hurt, and it did. Quite heavily, in fact. But more than it hurt, it aroused; Rise couldn't believe what she was hearing, but the needy, dazed voice in which Naoto spoke, fueled by a heady addiction to thick cock, proved so utterly sexual and raw that it only beckoned the cuckqueaned girl to finger herself harder, trembling with so many conflicting emotions just barely kept within. She couldn't fathom how this had happened, how three people she cared about so much had betrayed her like this and decided to flaunt it for her, but clearly their expectation had been to arouse her in some twisted logic that had proven itself horrifyingly right. Because that is precisely what Rise was doing, bucking madly against her fingers as her pussy leaked all over the bed; she hadn't felt this amazing alone in forever, like she was going to squirt alone. She'd never been able to squirt alone, even with two toys in her pussy and one up her ass. But this. This was pushing her to that moment and she couldn't believe how happy she was about that fact.

Naoto stared right into the camera as her tongue lashed against Chie's needy, clenching hole. Her tongue lavished the sensitive pucker with all manner of broad licks as she left it twitching and utterly slick. She loved eating ass hands-free, leaving Chie's cock to throb in agony and desire as she pushed the brunette toward orgasm without paying any mind to the engorged organ, just to prove she could, just to impress her and Yukiko with her talents. And now, she could impress Rise too, playing it up for the camera as she put a little extra into utterly devouring her ass to make sure that the message came across loud and clear.

The result was a predictable one, but no less amazing. Rise bit her lip and whined as the watched Chie's cock begin to jerk and twitch violently, the result of a dick pushed to the edge without so much as a fingertip to toy with it. It began to spew its milky, pearly white payload all over her abs, plastering the defined muscles in thick, gooey, salty cum as Chie moaned loudly, "I'm so glad we stole you from her and made you our slut." Her voice quivered as she spoke, ringing deep and painful within Chie as her orgasm left her midsection plastered in seed. "Hey Rise, do you want to see just how broken Naoto is now?'

Not knowing how Rise answered the question, or even certain that Rise was still watching, Chie slipped her legs back down until she was lying fully on the floor again, her hand still in Naoto's hair. She pulled her down, pressing her eager lips against her abs, and without a second thought, Naoto began to lick clean every drop of cum she'd spilled, all the while moaning lustily and staring right at the camera, showing for her girlfriend how gone she was.

"She's addicted to our cum now. Can't waste a drop if can help it. But stay tuned, you're about to see the best part. You have no idea how hard she cums when we double penetrate her."

Rise hated that she was excited for it, almost as much as she hated that she wished she could be there.


	17. Overseas  4/4

Once Naoto had licked Chie's abs clean, the bluenette looked up at the camera, hair ragged, eyes bugged out and quivering. She was the portrait of total lust and corruption, broken by Chie and Yukiko as she crawled forward, settling down into Chie's lap, the still completely hard girlcock flush between Naoto's puffy pussy lips. "I really hope you're still watching Rise, because all of this video, I've been making them feel good. But now it's my turn to get off, and I hope you're listening!" She bit her lip as Yukiko pulled up behind her, dragging Naoto off of her girlfriend's lap and into hers instead, making Naoto yelp.

"I want her ass first," Chie called as she pulled up, holding the camera firmly in place to document the way Naoto slipped down onto the cock of a supine Yukiko, catching the penetration and the way that the detective's back arched in delight as her utterly slick and very tight pussy was filled up almost to its limit by the black-haired girl's throbbing cock. "Hey Rise, do you know how long we've had to fuck Naoto before we could DP her without it being trouble? It took so long to fuck her tight body loose, but now, well.."

Completely unprompted, Naoto shouted, "But now I'm addicted to being pounded by two big cocks at once! I'm sorry Rise, but it feels so good." The camera was handed off to Yukiko while she spoke, the heiress taking over recording duties once more to capture the crazed look upon her face, the broken look of complete lust consuming her very being. "I know you like using your strap-on, but it doesn't compare to the real thing. It's so much bigger and harder, and the warmth... Mm, and feeling cum pumped deep into both my holes at once."

Rise shivered as she lay on the bed, still madly fingerfucking herself, still utterly torn between emotions. There was so much going on, and so much of it ought to have hurt, ought to have stung as deep as words possibly could, but her intense fixation on what was happening before her, on the frenzied need with which she moved and squirmed, made it oddly satisfying. The humiliation of watching her girlfriend eating ass and sucking cock was proving more tempting than it had any right to be, and now she was about to get fucked by both of those cocks at once, and for all of the wrong reasons, Rise found herself excited to see it happen.

Chie knelt down behind Naoto and rather unsubtly made a show of slamming deep into her ass, but any display she was putting on was quickly eclipsed by Naoto's, by the needy howl that followed as her body contorted and cries off bliss followed. She let out a needy, quivering note that sustained as her friends began to thrust, fucking both her holes in perfect unison, leaving her to bounce and writhe between them as the heated fucking began. Chie and Yukiko were in perfect sync as they slammed to the hilt inside of her clenching ass and pussy in time with one another, leaving Naoto trembling in broken defeat, as if she hadn't already succumbed to them along ago.

But she wasn't the only one moaning .Yukiko and Chie were, after all, being treated to two very tight holes only made tighter by stuffing them full of cock at the same time. Naoto's body clenched down around the thick, meaty cocks slamming into her relentlessly, and the frantic roll of her hips back and forth between their laps showed her need as she twisted in delight. Yukiko especially had quite the inspiration to fuck Naoto as hard as she could, watching those plump breasts have from the vigorous motions of her body, the combination of her bouncing and their slamming into her, and she made sure the camera caught all of it, let Rise see the way they moved.

And she did. She couldn't tear her eyes off of it, in fact; she wasn't given much sight of the penetration, with the camera on Naoto's upper body, but between the fleshy smacking noises that the camera mic picked up clearly and the way that Naoto moved, she could tell precisely how hard she was getting fucked. And it fueled her, the idol squeezing one of her breasts as three fingers madly pumped into her needy pussy, a messy puddle of quim leaking down onto the bed and leaving the hotel sheets soaked. She couldn't stop, couldn't pry her eyes away or tell herself how messed up literally every part of this was, consumed almost as much by the most potent and addictive lusts as her girlfriend was, being fucked on camera for Rise's fucked up and sinful enjoyment.

"How do you stay so tight?" Yukiko asked, thrusting upward into Naoto's leaking pussy as the camera shifted down to catch the thick cock pistoning in and out of Naoto's rather untamed blue-haired pussy. The thrusts were savage and her quim was everywhere, making it the single wettest fuck Rise had ever witnessed.

"Yeah, how?" Chie asked, the sound of her hand slapping against Naoto's bottom ringing out from behind the camera's view. "We fuck you like this multiple times a day because of how much you ask for it, but you're still so--unf, so tight." Che groaned, smacking it again as the camera shifted back up to Naoto's upper body. Leaning over her shoulder, Chie addressed the camera with, "Your girlfriend has the best ass, but there is nothing you could do to it that she'd love more than what I can. How's that feel?"

Despite the questions being asked of her, Naoto couldn't form words, too busy moaning and whining in broken, searing bliss as she moved frantically between their heaving bodies. She moaned like she was being fucked past the point of being able to speak, eyes rolled back, tongue lolling out of her mouth as her jaw went slack. Her body pressed back against Chie's as she cried out, her orgasm only fleeting seconds away and her mind so pushed to the utmost limits of her ability to hold herself together that she couldn't process anything other other than the raw desire to get off, lust all she knew any longer. Her senses only picked up the many ways in which everything was a delight; all the moans and dirty talk, the feeling of being stuffed by two thick, throbbing girlcocks pounding her tight holes in unison, the smell of sweat and sex that had filled the room so heavily, but which had become such a common state for her bedroom to be in.

Finding their peaks in unison, Rise felt an odd kinship with Naoto as her cries matched her girlfriend's, pre-recorded and on the other end of the world. Releasing her breast, the idol quickly seized a pillow and pulled it between her legs as she gushed, squirting violently as the arousal and the crushing terror of what she saw and how much she liked it caught up with her. She came hard and fast, a spray of her juices nearly splattering all over her laptop, which she couldn't let happen. The pillow caught it all, leaving her grinding against it as she twisted, near the point of sobbing in pleasure as her body thrashed on the bed, searing sensation coursing through her veins as the most intense orgasm she'd ever known came from biter betrayal.

On camera, Naoto came too, gushing all over Yukiko's chest as she bucked, unable to stay silent as she bounced, breasts heaving quicker and harder than ever as she felt herself wracked by the most intense surge of sensation she'd ever known. She didn't stop moving for anything as she howled and twisted, so completely consumed by pleasure. It was only made worse by Chie and Yukiko cumming quite suddenly, pumping both of her holes full of cum that would have been formidable in volume even if they hadn't blown two loads apiece earlier, filling her with the searing warmth of gooey spunk being deposited deep into both of her holes as her high simply didn't end. She had been fucked silly, the expression lovingly focused on by Yukiko with the camera. Unable to speak to Rise, she put up both hands to flash the peach symbol as her tongue remained lolling out of her mouth; she was gone.

Rise shuddered as the video faded to black, the idol's toes curled as she sucked in a deep breath. But the video wasn't quite over yet; Naoto came back into frame, with her breath returned as she lay on the bed, cum leaking out of her pussy and down her thigh, another trickle from her other leg most assuredly coming from her equally thoroughly violated ass.

"Ngh, Rise," the detective whined, hand reaching down to rub her pussy, toying with the cum pumped inside of her as she very clearly had not yet gotten her fill. "I want to keep showing you everything, but we're running out of space to put in the video, so I just wanted to end by telling you that I love you, and I can't wait for you to come home, because as much as I love getting fucked by Yukiko and Chie, I think I would love it so much more if you were here getting fucked with me! So hurry home soon, because we're throwing you a coming home party, and I think it would be really fun if we could both be their toys! See you soon." A blown kiss was the final second of video before the file stopped playing.

Rise twisted as she stared at the screen, consumed suddenly by worried thoughts. Her head was such a mess of emotions, but the ending point had been the most poignantly confusing of all. Naoto still loved her, which was a much better outcome than the video could have ended on, but the way she expressed the hope that she would come back, the mention of a party... Rise found herself wishing for the end of the tour more than ever, eyes closing for a moment as she imagined learning how to do all of the things Naoto had done on screen, joining her girlfriend. If they were together, it was hardly wrong, and it certainly wasn't losing Naoto, like she thought she had. 

A trembling finger reached toward the computer and, without a sense of shame, she clicked "Play" once more and braced herself for another round.


End file.
